Roommates, You and I
by Yamito-Hitori
Summary: Upd: Dec 30 (Sneak Peek: ..it gave him a slight feeling of uneasiness. 'Serena, you're crazy' The four other girls in the booth said simultaneously, knowing full well what she was thinking --it was madness! 'Pure Madness' they all thought.) Plz R&R!
1. part 1: Two new roommates

**AN:** Please be gentle!! This is my very first ficcie so I hope you all like it!! Be warned, the FIRST chappie is pretty short.. but the rest will soon develop =)

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori

Part 1: Two new Roommates

            All throughout elementary school she daydreamed of being independent. 

_..Well, guess who was on her own now? _

            She had hopes of getting a job and make her own money and end the days of depending on her parents for allowance. 

_..Well, guess who had a job, and made her own money now? _

            She thought of moving into an apartment once she, and her parents, thought she could handle it. 

_..Well, guess who had a place of her own now?_

            Not only THAT! But guess who bought a _condo _instead of the _apartment _she had in her fantasies? 

            --- "Serena!" The door of the newly furnished condo shut closed, and a distant voice called out to her. "I got the groceries for this week.. _DONT _eat them all, I'm warning you.." 

            Yeah, and um.. guess who has a roommate? 

            Tch! So much for being 'independent'.. 

            Serena got off the couch and marched to the kitchen. "I wont, Darien." As quick as _independence _had vanished, _pride _went on and jumped out the window the second her roommate's name was uttered. 

            Long time enemies as _ROOMMATES_, you ask? Who would have ever thought that this is what it was to come down to? 

            "I'm serious, missy. If you ate as much as you did at the Crown Arcade, I'd be out shopping again by... now."

            Serena stuck out her tongue and grabbed the already open Cheetos from the counter. "Don't start with me. I've been unpacking the whole day, mister. I don't even want to hear it."

            Darien shook his head. So _he _was the bad guy now? Wasn't it _she _who swallowed up all the food as if it was liquid candy? Shoving the milk into the back of the fridge, he guessed it wasn't such a good idea to start a useless fight. 

            "Alright." He stood up from his squatted position. "That's about it. Are there anymore in that plastic bag?"

            Serena grabbed the bag behind her with dirtied hands from the chips. She shook her head 'no' with her two ponytails shaking along with her. Darien mused at how her hairstyle never changed. Up from her younger years and to now, a blossoming 18-year-old girl. Darien quirked a brow at himself. 

            _'Ack..' _He thought. _'First you dub her "Meatballhead" that 'cant grow up', and when she finally does, you end up tripping over yourself. What'll she think of it? A heartless pig that changes his mind about her right when she gains curves? Pathetic.'_

            Of course, he really wasn't like that. Supposedly, it was because he didn't know how to start a conversation with her when she was young. So every time he'd try to say 'How have you been doing?' what really came out was 'How has your stomach been doing? Ate a whole store lately?' He really did try. He deserved at least that.

            "Nope." She was sitting on the counter with her legs dangling off the sides. Oh, if she only knew what the sight of those creamy legs hanging off a short denim short could do to a man. "Empty as my stomach. You cooking anything tonight, Darien?"

            "I'm poofed. Up for some fast food?"

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

            It had been and hour and a half since he had offered to go out and get fast food instead. "Why is it that girls take longer than guys to get ready?"

            Serena walked by his side clutching a little black purse as they walked through the parking lot. "We got to shower properly, dry up, do our hair, pick the correct clothes, put on a bit of make up..."

            Darien sighed as she continued on with her list of to-dos if you were getting ready to go out like a girl. All guys did was shower, dress, and go! Was it really that hard? They were both human, weren't they? He spotted his red sports car and sighed in relief. "Hop in."

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

            "Ten."

            "Fifteen."

            "Ha!" Rei slammed her hand on the booth table with money underneath. "I'm betting thirty dollars that they've killed each other by now.. or.. _at least _knocked each other with one or two bruises!"

            "Aw, come on now, why raise the stakes up so high?" Mina complained as she and Lita threw in extra to even the money and stay in the game.

            Amy sweatdropped. _These girls these days_. Betting on _who _will move out first, _who'll_ kill the other first... It really was amusing. In some way. She was lowering her gaze to finish her book when she caught sight of a couple walking in Mickey Dee's, or better known as McDonalds. 

            "Ugh, guys, guess who just walked in?" Three different colored heads turned to the entrance of the restaurant. There was Darien in a black top and jeans, without his famous green jacket along with Serena wearing a gray sweater-jacket and shorts. And _both _look perfectly unharmed. 

            "We'll take that." Lita and Mina grinned, scooping up the money off the table. But all Rei could do was stare. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Serena and Darien together before, but usually it was when they were fighting. It really was awkward to see the person you liked with one of your best friends.. and getting along.

            "Rei, is everything all right?" The blue haired girl behind her, asked.

            "I'm fine. It's just weird seeing them together without holding knives and chasing each other around, you know?" Rei smiled. "Let's go say 'Hi' shall we?"

            The girls nodded and made their way to the two.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

            "Sere!" A voice called out.

            Serena and Darien turned to where the voice emanated from and found a group of four girls headed their way. 

            The golden haired girl squealed in delight. "Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita! What are you guys doing here?"

            "Just finished eating." Mina explained. "And you?"

            "Eating out," Serena pointed to Darien who was holding their tray of food. "Because somebody here was to lazy to cook."

            "Hey, hey, hey... At least I know _how _to cook." Darien retorted. He was already treating her to food and now she was complaining about it? 

            Girls..

            "What are you trying to say??" She fumed back.

            ..And so began, the two's regular basis feuding. What a night..

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

**AN:** How'd I do? ..hope it wasn't too bad of a beginning..  =]


	2. part 2: Matchmaker

****

**Summary: **Everything seemed to be going fine… except for a few fights and arguments here and there… until _someone_ decided to play matchmaker… I wonder why?

**Author's Note:** Ahh, two chapters in two days… I hope I'm doing okay so far. o(?_?)o I've received three lovely reviews from people yesterday. ^_^ domo arigatou gozaimasu! I guess I need to work on the story more if I want it to be worthy of reviews.. blah, my head hurts. lol. But it's fun to write! So with that said, on with the story!

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori 

Part 2: matchmaker

* * * * *

           The next day, Serena woke to the sounds of merrily chatter through the walls. As if that wasn't enough to wake her up, the sun greeted her with bursts of golden afternoon rays seeping through the blinds of her windows. She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. Two o'clock. What a night yesterday was.

           "Ugh.." She groaned. "I feel like road kill."

           Last night, after meeting the girls at a fast food restaurant, they had all decided to go out and have a night of celebrating for the two new roommates. It really wasn't a big of a deal, but it was a _perfectly _good excuse to go out and party. After hurrying home and getting dressed once more, they had all met up at 'Rain' --a popular dance club. And hey, it was ladies night, so what female in her right mind wouldn't take up the opportunity for free entrance and dollar drinks? 

           Of course, poor Serena wasn't much of an alcohol drinker. It was amazing how she actually lasted through the night with all that she drank, but the new day wouldn't let her be. She had a headache the size of Texas! Or so it felt like..

           "Five more.. minutes.." She reminded herself as she slipped back into sleep with ease.

* * *

**_3:30 pm_**

           She opened her eyes. Was it still Tuesday? Glancing at the clock, it certainly proved that it was still the same day, just not the time. The suns rays had gone to a different part of the city as the blinding light from earlier had already disappeared. Grabbing the thin blankets off of her, she pushed herself off the bed and headed for the door. Swinging it open, she marched through the hallways of the damned big condo and stopped just as she had reached the living room. 

           They— or so to say, _Darien _had a visitor.

* * *

           She could already see the problems of having a roommate arising.

           Visitors. She didn't like people coming in unannounced. Especially those she did not know.

           "Oh, Serena." Darien stood up from his sitted position. "This is my good friend, Jaymison Nakagawa. Jaymison this is Serena, my roommate." He introduced. "He flew in from Japan a month ago to live here. He came to visit me earlier, I was wondering when you'd wake up."

           Wondering when _I'd_ wake up? Was it important for her to be awake when it was _his _friend? Not my problem.. She thought. I aint entertaining no Vi-Si-ToR!

           "Uh, yeah. Hey."

           'Jaymison' stood up and smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you." He was tall. As tall as Darien --or if possible, half an inch taller. He had jet-black hair like Darien's as well, but the only difference between the two was that his hair was gelled into spikes ..and his eyes. The most softest golden-brown eyes. Like Caramel or lighter..

           Serena smiled back politely. "Same here... ugh, you two catch up. You've both obviously caught me at a bad time. I must look horrible right now --don't mind me!"

           "Actually," Darien said before she could take another step to leave. "We were wondering if you'd want to come out and join us for dinner tonight, Sere. Should be fun. What do you say?"

           Did she just hear correctly? Darien asking her out to dinner? Fast food was a whole 'nother story, but 'out to dinner'? Had _he _drunk too much last night? Did he just refer to her as _'Sere'_? Questions flew to her head, and suddenly she wondered if it was the alcohol that was getting to her and making her jumpy in the head. 

           Pushing the questions out of her mind, she agreed, so as not to be rude to the new guest, and went of to freshen up.

* * *

           "So what do you think? Cute, am I right?" Darien asked as they both sat down. Serena had disappeared back down the corridors so Darien had used the time they had to resume their earlier conversation.

           "I'm not sure she took quite a liking to me, though. And we've only just met." Jaymison sighed. It had been about two days ago when Darien and him last talked on the phone. Jaymison had mentioned something about looking for a new girlfriend… and oh dear! …Leave it to Darien to play matchmaker..

           "Don't worry," Mister Cupid said. "She'll like you once she gets to know you even more."

* * *

           "So where do you guys want to go?" Jaymison asked, driving his own car with two passengers. Darien and Serena. "Bertallinis? Masifo--"

           "Hold up," Serena asked from the backseat. "are we going to one of those fancy looking restaurants?" 

           "Up to you, dear." 

           "Well if that's the case.." 

           Darien looked over his shoulder from the passenger's seat. "Serena.. no.."

           "I wanna go to Jolly Bees!"

* * *

           Darien and Jaymison ate quietly as the whole booth was filled with slurping noises. 

Serena slurping up her spaghetti like an uncontrolled vacuum. 

What a sight. What a noise!

Jaymison grinned. "Glad you like it.."

"I—do!" Serena said between chews. "Thanks!"

Darien shook his head. Where were her manners? You could never stop her from eating what she liked and expect her to act with proper etiquette like a princess. It was futile to tell her what to do if it concerned anything with food. And yet, even if she didn't act like one with gracious manners, she was so adorable doing whatever she did.

Her eyes lit up like a bright sapphire stone when a waitress brought another round of chicken joy and spaghetti. Darien couldn't help but spare a small smile. 

He watched as Jaymison reached over and wiped spaghetti sauce away from her right cheek with a napkin. She gladly thanked him with a quick bow of her head and a sheepish grin.

Darien looked down at his own food. Light yellow strings intertwined with each other and bright red-orange sauce was splashed everywhere mixing with the ground pork.. or was it beef..? 

He inwardly smirked at himself. Was he doing the right thing? Setting the two up and playing cupid. Why? He asked himself. Why take it upon yourself to play the matchmaker? Had it been because the opportunity just presented itself at an ironically close time between where he had just gained a roommate? His brain seemed to nod at the question. The only girl he had actually ever lived with under the same roof was his mother. And that, was way when he was younger. He could not bring himself to admit that maybe, just maybe, if he lived long enough with the meatball head, he might just find her attractive. 

I mean, sure she was!

The girl had looks and all, but Darien had such a strong conscience that he'd rather hook her up with someone else so that nothing should ever arise in the future. 

Should anything _do_ arise… 

"Darien," A soft voice cooed. "Are you okay?"

Darien looked up to see two worried blue orbs. Her brows shaped in concern and her merry feasting had ceased. 

"I'm fine." Darien said with a smile, but all Serena saw was a fake smile as his eyes that hid the truth.

           _Was it the food? _She wondered.

**Explanations:**

[Jolly Bees] – I believe is a restaurant + fast food place in Philippines, California, and I think Korea.. I don't know if they have any others elsewhere. Darn, I hope I'm right.  =S Anyways, it's called Jolly Bees because of their mascot. A jolly orange and yellow bee that always seems to smile. Scary..

[Chicken Joy] – One of the most picked food entrees in Jolly Bees.. 

**Pronunciation:**

[Jaymison] - Jay-mih-sun

[Nakagawa] – Nah-kah-gah-wah

**Author's Note:**

LOL! So sorry for making Serena a little dense in the end. But I couldn't help myself! It was getting a little too serious, I had to add it. I had to! Hope you liked this chapter… I'll try to better work on my grammar and make the next a little bit more interesting.. kayz? See yah soon! 

**Replies:**

TouchstoneoftheCharter – _I'm flattered! Thanks! Buahahaha! I didn't think it would be that funny, so I'm glad someone enjoyed it!_

French Tip – _teehee, I was actually going to write it for a different anime. Misao and Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin, but I liked the thought of having enemies, kind of, as roommates instead so I used Serena and Darien instead._

sweety – _mwahahaha! Here it is, hope this chapter appeals to you like the first one did_ =)

**Finished: **12:01 pm, November 12th 2003


	3. part 3: How it came to be

**Author's Note:** God, I'm _SO _bad at summaries. 

**Summary: **What is this all about? Serena's happy with _Jaymison_? Interesting. Is this the truth? And hmm, a flashback to take us back to that fateful day of how it started or... 'how it came to be..' And hmm.. Darien and a certain happy faced boxer... what else is new?

___________________________

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori 

Part 3: How it came to be.. 

___________________________

           "He's amazing, Dare!" Serena exclaimed, referring to Jaymison Nakagawa. She bounced across the living room and leaned onto the kitchen counter top, clasping her thin hands together in a wonderfully joyous state, stars glittering in her eyes. Never had she felt so loved by one person! (AN: bwahaha! I know, I know.. confusing, but keep reading.. You'll see...)

           Darien was sitting on the other side, reading a newspaper. Hinting the tone of voice that she used, it meant the possibility of another moving. 

           The possibility of _her _moving out.

           "Really?" He asked, wryly. A slight twitch on his right eye was felt. Jaymison had finally gotten to her. 

           "Yes!" Her eyes changed, and gave itself a far away look of daydreaming. "He's so sweet, and caring, and gentlemanly. Not like your grumpy butt..." She laughed. Darien was always the one to spoil a good laugh. His younger side would not show, but she knew he had it somewhere within him. "Oh Darien, he's perfect! And quite handsome, I should add!"

           "You may think that now--"

           "I do!" Was her immediate response. "And I think I always will.."

           Darien shook his head. "That's your opinion." At the moment, Serena resembled a 14-yr-old teen rambling on about the latest male teen heartthrob. Hormones. And they say men cant control it..

           She humphed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

           "I've known Jaymison since high school," He began. "and let me tell you, he wasn't the one to stay with a girl for more than four months.. He'd always have a new one by the end of the day." He casually flipped the page of the newspaper and began to read another article. 

           She stood, shocked, for a moment and then, "That can't be." She said. Darien must have been lying. Or else why would he introduce them in the first place? It wasn't as if he didn't want them to meet that day, right? Because if he didn't, then he would have told her to go back in her room since it was none of her business who came over or not. It would have been none of her business to meet him, and grow to care for him..

           "Believe what you wish." He replied. There was no way to convince her of something she did not want to believe. If she did, then fine. If she did not, fine as well! What she does depends on her own actions. For now, he gave up. He felt like he was talking to a toddler! Always, wanting what they want to hear and not what should really be heard. It was utterly useless.

           "Dare," She gasped after a while, causing him to look at her. Her tone changed into a sarcastic mock. "Are you, perhaps.. jealous...?"

           Darien's eyes grew. "Are you out of your mind, meatball head? I'd trade you for a bum on the street in a flash!" 

           "That doesn't have anything to do with whether you're jealous or not."

           "Ah, but it does!" He laid his newspaper down with a slam and stood up leaning over the counter to gaze at her with challenging eyes. "It means, I wouldn't care if you were replaced. And I wouldn't care who you go out with or not. Get it?"

           For a fraction of a second, her eyes flickered sadness and regret, but it glazed back onto Darien with the same fiery eyes as he was giving her at the moment. "You wouldn't care at all?"

           "Go out with him, fuck his brains out, fuck the whole world! For all I care, you could _live _with him_!"_

           Darien was getting out of hand, Serena thought. It wasn't like him to be so.. spontaneous with words. He always remained cool, calm, and collected. Unlike the being that he was acting as right now. It scared her a bit, but she knew there was something wrong with him. Something that he seemed to be hiding under an angered soul. 

_           What is it that you hide from me, Darien? _She pondered.

           "You don't care of what I _do_..?" She said softly looking into his wild eyes, followed by a sharp nod from whom she was speaking with. It was as if a storm had raged within his deep blue pools dark azure. His pupils were at its smallest. Was he _that _mad at her? "..Do you care at least for.. _me_?" (**AN**: omg, this scene sounded so corny to me. but plz _bare with me _and keep reading ^^")

           Darien's eyes softened at this. The storm fading into nonexistent state. He had been so caught up in arguing with her, that he had just realized that he did _not _know what he was trying to prove.

           He looked at her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, waiting for his answer. 

           He had hurt her. _Emotionally_. He had not even noticed that he had stood up to face her. He dwarfed her by about a foot, as because her height only reached to his chest. To kiss her, he would only have to bend his head a little lower..

           She leaned in unknowingly, and only craved to touch his lips at the moment. _Did he care? _

           Everything had started to fade. The echoes of their earlier fight. The sound of the busy street that poured through the windows. The happy chirping of birds that passed by.. were gone. All she could focus on now was him. 

           He leaned forward, ready to taste and capture her awaiting lips when...

           A buzzing sound interrupted them. 

           He looked at the door, and it buzzed again.

           "I'll be right back." He told her firmly, she giving a quick nod, and went to answer the door.

           He grabbed the handle as it buzzed again. "Hold up!" He called out.

           Unlocking it carefully he tried once more.. and failed. Trying yet another time, he twisted the handle and failed.

           "Darien." The voice called from the other side.

           "Who is it?" He asked, hoping the visitor wouldn't leave. The door was jammed! 

           He cursed. The visitor had come at a very bad time. He agreed with himself that should it be the likes of Jaymison showing up to claim Serena, the first thing that he would do was.. knock the living daylights out of him! 

           "Darien!" The voice called again. Listening carefully, he had found the voice to be gentle and lady like. So it was not who he had thought it would be. He sighed in obvious relief. Starting a ruckus and cause rumors to spread like wildfire throughout the whole building was the last thing he wanted.

           "Yes??" He unlocked it once more and twisted, yet to no avail.

           "Darien! It's me, Darien!"

           "Who?" He peeked through the peephole but it was covered, for all he could see was someone's palm against it.

           "If you will not tell me who you are, then take your hand off so that I can see!" Darien ordered, minutely irritated. But the hand stayed at its place.

           "Who is it?!" He continued, trying with all his might to open the jammed door.

           "It's me... Serena!"

Darien halted. "Serena..?" He looked back at the kitchen counter and a ghastly feeling entered him. She was gone. "Serena!" He shouted. 

           "Darien!" She called from the other side of the door. "Damn you, it's me! --Wake up!!" (AN: cheesy, no? *grin*)

           With a start, Darien bolted up from the bed. 

           "Hm." Serena said, hands on her hips. "You okay?" She was still in her pajamas, he could tell. The moons gentle beams hit her softly, shading her worried eyes in a light blue-gray color.

           He had been dreaming.

           And it was still night.. or early morning, may haps.

           She bit her lip. Darien was a mess. When she had come in earlier, he was tossing every few minutes. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and it seemed he was still in a daze.

           "Darien..?"

           "I was just.. dreaming, that's all." He ran his hands through his jet-black hair. It wasn't as if it was a nightmare, it was a dream... but the odd thing was, what took place in it. 

           "Must have been _some _dream," She scowled. "I heard you babbling nonsense through the walls and when I came in, you were sleeping. but you twitched a lot so.."

           She played with her hands as if she was a kid again. 

           "Sorry for waking you up. I got worried..." 

           "I'm fine," he said almost too immediately. "Go back to bed."

           She decided not to further the conversation and with a last look, she knitted her eyebrows together, and left. Closing the door behind her silently.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           She backed away from his closed door and walked through the hallways once more after she had heard him flop back on the bed. Was it natural to be concerned of someone you always argued with? They didn't argue as much nowadays anymore since she had grown. Since they had _both _grown. Darien seemed to tire of their feuding as well, he seemed a bit proud to stoop back down to that kiddish level ever since he had come back from abroad. He had been gone for almost two years while visiting Japan. And when he finally returned, he seemed to have changed in some way, 'grew up a bit more', she should say. And now that Darien was reaching the age of twenty-four soon, it seemed he had lost that kid inside of him. 

           "I miss our nonsense fights, Dare.." She told no one but the air. 

           Turning a hallway, she brushed her fingers against the corner of the wall. Her footsteps, ever so quietly tapping the tiled floor of fake white marble. The golden paint --(that was used to look seemingly familiar to an original)-- seemed like little thunderbolts in a vast cloud of white.

           Crossing the plush living room, she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:45 in the early morning. And still, she could not sleep. She had gone for a glass of milk when she had heard a vague voice rambling. The sounds had come from Darien's room so she had decided to inspect. Right when she had opened his door, she heard him utter her name, almost inaudibly, but still loud enough for her to hear. 

           It puzzled her quite so as she made her way through another set of hallways. She shuddered at the thought that he might have been dreaming of a bloody night of murder on a poor bunny. Her. Shaking her head, she vigorously pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Darien wasn't at all like that!

_           Who would have thought that we would become roommates?_ It was a delusional thought. 

* .:. * FLASHBACK * .:. *

           "Come on, Raye! Mom wont let me move out," Serena wailed and continued. "_Unless _I have someone to move in with!" Tugging on Raye's red shirt, Serena tried her best to persuade the last of the four girls. 

           --Amy gave her a sympathetic look from across the booth. Serena had come to the blue haired genius as well, but unfortunately, It was studies above anything else. 

           --Lita bit her lip. She wanted to make her friend happy, really she did. But she was already living on her own and pained to move again. Her home was one of a kind with a large kitchen for a skilled cook. Now, why would she decide to leave her comfortable palace.. or kitchen?

           --Mina hung her head low. Serena had come to her a few days ago, and she would have loved the idea --if not for the fact that she was _still _living with her mom. And her only protective parent forbade her to do so.

           Somewhere in the midst of it all. Darien walked in. What perfect timing..

           "I already told you, Serena," Raye said sympathetically. "I can't leave my grandfather. He needs me there, I am the only priestess who can look after the shrine properly." Raye shook her head embarrassingly. "Especially with the way my grandfather takes care of the female visitors rather than his duties..."

           Serena pouted, but guessed it wouldn't work, and let her head fall to the table with a _THUD_. What help her friends were.. 

           "I'm sorry, Sere." Raye apologized. 

           "Ahh, the meatball head finally shows defeat." From the corner of her eye, she could see the bottom half of the person whom was speaking. From the looks of what he wore --jeans, black top, and a green coat-- she needn't see his face to know who it was. "What's bugging yah today, kiddo?"

           "Don't bug me. Not now." Serena muttered, exhaustingly. "I'm too busy contemplating death from all the work there is to find a simple----" Her head jerked up in an instant with the idea her mind was registering. Darien stepped back a bit, confused at the sudden perkiness the girl in front of him was showing.

_           What kinda coffee does she drink?_ He wondered nervously. He did not like her look.. and that grin.. She resembled that sly Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. and it gave him a slight feeling of uneasiness.

           "Serena, you're crazy!" The four other girls in the booth said simultaneously, knowing full well what she was thinking --it was madness! _Pure Madness!_ they all thought.

           "Darien~!" Serena got off the booth and stepped in front of a slightly confused man.

           "See, I was looking' for a roommate and..."

* .:. * END FLASHBACK * .:. *

           It had taken good convincing, but she won out in the end.

           Right when she was turning a corner, she realized just _why _she had gone out of her room in the first place. Her _milk_!

           Muttering to herself, she irritatingly scratched her head in annoyance and made her way back to the kitchen. 

           "Now where was it..?" She asked herself as she crossed the living room. It seemed as if everything was connected through the living room. And come to think of it, everything _was_! Going up the short steps to a new platform, she marched into the kitchen --only to be met by the cold midnight blue eyes of..

           "Darien.." She breathed. He stood in front of the open refrigerator, --the only thing that gave off light more than the moon itself in the vast darkness of the night-- topless, with only but a flimsy boxer on decorated with yellow happy faces. Shaking her head to prevent any soiled thoughts to pierce through her mind, she lowered her gaze to the floor. 

           Motionless, she stood for a while until the sound glass drinks clicking together signaled he was rummaging through the food and the like.

           "I thought you'd gone to sleep." He said as he closed the door of the fridge. Leaving the faraway moon as the only source of light..

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

**Author's note**: Darn it, I feel as if I did worse on this chapter. Grr… I have no inspiration right now. And my older sister just came from Hawaii today to visit for four days, too. Who'd have inspiration when I'm around _her_? LOL. playing.. but yes, forgive me If you thought this chapter could have been done better. I **_tried _**to make it a little longer than the first two chapters, so I receive credit for at least that, right? I know, it's STILL short, but I'm tryin. I'm no expert~! ;P Bwaha! Anyways, it wasn't much, but I got tired so I decided to end it there. Alright, stay tuned for the next chappie! 


	4. part 4: Saien Kyoushito

**Disclaimer: **My head created this story but unfortunately I don't own the characters, so don't sue. =P

**Summary: **Darien remembers a certain someone.

___________________________

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori 

Part 4: Saien Kyoushito

___________________________ 

_From last chapter.._

_           "I thought you'd gone to sleep." He said as he closed the door of the fridge. Leaving the faraway moon as the only source of light.._

* .:. * .:. * .:. * 

           Serena searched the floor as if she would find an answer from a personificated ground. "I-I couldn't sleep neither." She said, daring to look up, but only raising enough so that his torso was the only thing she saw.

           "Oh." was his answer. Serena shifted from feet to feet, finding her balance as she stood silently. What else was she to say? It really was quite an awkward situation. She was fully clothed, though in nightwear nonetheless, and he was... well he was, barely _dressed_ --barely with _anything _on, actually! Focusing all her might to keep her eye level on his shoulders, she dared not to look up further... or any lower.. Like was mentioned, it was an awkward situation indeed--

           She stepped back, startled, when she found a pair of questioning eyes staring at her. Darien had his head slightly tilted to one side, and lowered, to look at her on the same level, eye to eye.

           "Anything you need, meat ball head?" He asked, adding her commonly used nickname at the end. 

           "My, uh, my milk.." She managed to say as Darien stepped past her with a bottle of water. She turned to see him off, but found him to have halted by the kitchen entrance. She could feel small hints of warmth spread throughout her face. _What was it..? _She made a quick note to check her face later.

           He gave a small ghost of a grin and nothing more. With that gesture, he exited.

           Serena let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and resumed her conquest to find her beloved --or so it seemed like-- milk. It wasn't at all special... As ordinary as water would be, milk was no different. But.. the ivory colored liquid was the only thing (_almost _the only thing) that helped her to sleep at nights where she felt her eyes would never rest. 

           It was her remedy for a sleepless night.

           She walked to the fridge, dragging her sleepy feet behind, and opened to find.. bananas, water, Tropicana orange juice, a milk carton, a two-day-old McDonalds' cheeseburger, leftover corned beef, rice, chocolate donuts, ham, other leftovers, a few other things, and.. 'Lita-made' sushi. _Strange_, she thought. _Where_ was her cup of milk that she had prepared earlier?

           She shrugged it off. No matter, she'd just.. She reached for the milk carton --and it slipped through her hands from the overwhelmingly light content. She watched as it fell on the floor, not a drop had spilled. 

           It was empty.

           ..._He grinned and nothing more. With that gesture, he exited..._

           "DARIEN NO BAKA!" She scram as she ran out after him, causing a few lights in the same building to switch open from panicked neighbors. 

* .:. * .:. * .:. * 

           She stopped once she got back down the marble look-alike steps. 

           Darien was right across the living room. In the outside patio, to be specific. 

           The clear sliding doors were set ajar and the thin fabric that made up the curtains blew gently to the wind's will. Darien's descript figure could be seen, and yes, those utterly adorable boxers as well. From time to time, a portion of his figure would be hidden and silhouetted by the flapping curtains. 

           He made no move to leave, or _hide_, from her earlier and obvious name-calling.

           She took the last step down the stairs and slowly made her way across the dimly lit room. Amazingly, she had avoided tripping over anything and finally managed to make it to the frame of the sliding doors without a scratch. He stood there, arms and elbows resting upon the patio's edge, supporting the weight he gave onto it. His still form was slightly turned back to her, his hair blowing randomly from breezes that picked up more wind. Free from sound or noise, with the exception of the light rustling of trees and a few cars that passed by, she slowly crept up beside him and rested her arms in the same manner as he had done. 

           "Hmn." was what he had said.

           "Hmn." She repeated, staring at the early morning scene beneath her and added, "enjoyed _my _milk?" Stressing out the word 'my' to show that it had rightly belonged to her. 

           He resisted the urge to smile and frivolously grin at her once more. He hadn't known it belonged to her. He should really look for name tabs soon he thought sarcastically.

           "Quite." He replied. Milk was soothing on a sleepless night..

           A quick moment of silence resumed until Darien decided to speak up once more. 

           "What kept you up? It wasn't me rambling like a fool was it?" 

           "No.. just.. some things.." she answered, "What kept _you _up?"

           "Some things."

           She smirked. "So I see."

           Another moment of silence followed, though not as quickly broken, as they watched the glorious sky far away turn slowly, ever so slowly, from a dark vast night of blues and blacks into a somewhat of a lighter shade of the mix. 

           Somewhere near, a town or a state perhaps, the sun was beginning to rise.

           Morning was soon to come to their city, though the moon was still out. Soon, that big ball of silver cheese would dissipate only to return again when the new night comes once more. The view was amazing. Especially when viewing the landscape at such a high point on their balcony. It wasn't soon after that, that Serena had decided to finally break the muteness of it all.

           "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you hadn't left for Japan?"

           Darien twisted his head to finally look at her since he had left the kitchen. She wasn't facing him, and though he could hear the calmness in her voice, he sensed a questioning confusion along with it.

_           So the genki bunny had actually missed him, had she?_

           He turned back and resumed scanning the city beneath him. It was beautiful. And as was she..

           Saien Kyoushito. _His_ Sai.

           What _would _have happened if he hadn't left for Japan? Would things still have been the same? Would he have met Sai at another place and time? 

           Would he have fallen in love with someone else?

           It had been almost a year since he had come back from Okinawa, Japan. and yet, he still remembered that woman that took his breath away the first time he laid eyes on her. She had long pure lustrous black hair that she always wore with a unique hairstyle. The upper half was down and the rest of her flowing hair into two separate loose tails. (AN: Think of Kikyo from 'Inuyasha' but with two clipped tails instead of one.) She had bangs that stopped just barely before her thin brows, and small cotton candy pink lips that always seemed to love to smile. But the first thing he saw from her, was her eyes. 

****--F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K--****

           Darien walked around an unknown park near his apartment building, taking in the newly seen sights Japan had to offer. It was a beautiful afternoon and he had decided to walk around before he decided to continue unpacking. 

           Japan had such a lush (AN:is it lush there?) environment. The beautiful aging trees, the freshly-cut grass, and the blooming flowers. Nature was at it's best this spring. 

           He circled a path and sat on a bench. He lifted his arm to rest it at the back of the bench chair only to have it fall once more when he caught sight of something..

           A beautiful young fair skinned maiden sitting under the shade of a beautiful cherry blossom tree. She traced the outlines of the fallen sakura petals on the ground that might have fallen from natural causes or kids that climbed the aging tree. Just that motion made his stomach turn. 

           She had an unusually strange style of hair, but it was captivating nonetheless. _She_ was captivating. Then suddenly, she looked up and into his eyes. 

           A glazing forest green that shone bright emerald in the sun met his dark sapphire ones.

           Unknowingly, Darien had been walking his way to the maiden, which was what had caused her to look at who her new company was. He sat down next to her and she smiled. Not a bitter one for disturbing her peace, but a kind and warm smile.

           "Chiba Darien." He introduced himself.

           "Kyoushito Saien."

           "Nice to meet you, Kyoushito-san." referring to her with her last name.

           She laughed softly. "Onegai, call me Sai."

           He bowed gently. "Sai, it is."

           And the two merrily chat the whole afternoon.

_           She was an image of beauty_. Still he couldn't help but wonder..

****--E.N.D--F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K--****

           Darien closed his eyes, his weight lifting off the balcony wall. He had enough chatting for today. It pained him to think of her once more. and he would not let his thoughts stray back to her any time soon.

           "I do wonder sometimes." He finally answered the quiet girl next to him as he turned to leave. He stopped midway and told her, "I'm going back to bed."

           Immediately turning her figure, she found herself to be the only one on the balcony. 

           He had already left, the curtains softly flapping behind the clear doors. She turned back to the sky above her. She needed time to think..

           Somewhere near by, the sun had already risen.

* .:. * .:. * .:. * 

**Saien's Name Explanation****:**

Saien = talented woman

kyoushi = lovely figure

to = and 

Saien + Kyoushi + to = Kyoushito Saien which **_hopefully _**makes up: lovely figure and a talented woman.. hope so. :\ 

**Pronunciation****:**

Saien - [Sai-yen] 

kyoushito - [kyo-oo-shee-toh] 


	5. part 5: The Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for a worthless penny.. oh, oh! I think I've found a quarter! Will anyone care to throw me a dime? =P

**Author's Note: **Serena and Jaymison's first SEMI-date. haha. Don't ask. I said, don't ask! lol... okay, well, just read on and you'll see... This chapter isn't as exciting as I thought it would be but... ugh.. I tried, I swear, I TRIED to put in WAFFINESS in this chapter, but sadly, I failed. Grr!

**Summary: **Serena and Jaymison on date? Guess so. Plus the fulfillment of a Pikachu request. Read on for the rest..

___________________________

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori 

Part 5: The Date

___________________________ 

           Jaymison pranced around the living room, wiping a small bead of sweat every now and then that formed on his forehead. Dressed in a white under-shirt and a dark green unbuttoned polo, he straightened the shirt from top to bottom and brushed off what seemed to be unnecessary small specks of dust. What a wreck he seemed to be..

           He was on a first semi-official date with Serena. and he was hoping it was a night he, and hopefully _she_, wouldn't forget. 

           A sound that emanated a few feet away from him caused him to turn around. 

           "Still haven't changed, Jay. Do you always walk around right as if somebody was having a baby right before your date?" He chuckled, sitting at the couch near by. He joked around as a means to pass the time pleasantly as he waited for his roommate to finish. "R~e~l~a~x."

           Jay shook his head with a light smile and nodded, taking a seat on the same couch that Darien had sat on. "I'm a nervous wreck. I've planned a few things for her; I just hope she likes it.."

           Darien nodded. "I'm sure she will. Serena seems to be that type of girl that's easily amused."

           "Who's easily amused?" A voice from behind them spoke out.

           Serena stood underneath a hallway frame, hands on both sides of her hips. She wore beige capri pant and a black shirt that didn't even reach the tip of her capri. Instead, it exposed an estimated two inches of her belly. On the shirt it read, 'Genki bunny'.

_           How ironic.. _Darien mused. _How short! _He added in his mind, taking in the sight of just what she was wearing. That lanky piece of fabric was lacking length that would comfort her from the night's cold breezes. Not that he cared THAT much for her skin.. or if she would freeze.. but he was sure it would be the same thing her _dermatologist _would be thinking, Right? 

           "Well?" She asked. "Who's easily amused?" She looked at both guys simultaneously, looking for an answer from either of the two. 

           "I am." Jaymison stated and stood up, making his way to the girl. "Each and every time I see you, I'm amused and amazed at how beautiful you get from the last time I've seen you."

           She smiled. She didn't really like it when men said lines to her just to sweeten her up, especially those '_three-second-made-up_'ones.. but in Jaymison's case, she just had to let him slip. He was just too cute for words. The way he slinked up right beside her and slipped his arm through hers, chaining their arms in an 'escort style'. And how he beamed those happy teeth at her, with ecstatic smiles.

           "Ready, cutie?" 

           Serena giggled and grabbed her purse from the table. "Yes, Mister Nakagawa, Sir!" 

           "Aw now.." He pouted. "Why d'ya have to be like that? Jay suits me fine."

           "Sure thing Mister Jay.." She played. Before they knew it, they were conversating and flirting happily and out the doors in a flash. Neither noticing Darien's hand falling to his side from a good-bye wave that they had not seen. (AN: poor Dare -_-)

_           Bye. _He thought mentally.

           As soon as he heard their voices die down through the building hallways outside the condo, he made his way to the door and locked it. Returning back to his spot on the couch, he lifted his feet to rest in a laying position. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the television and flipped through channels.

           "Pi-ka-chu!" The weird looking creature said in the television as he stopped on one. He raised a brow. That little yellow thing sure did remind him of someone.. 

           Serena? 

           He smirked to himself. It had two long ears, like Serena's two long ponytails. They were yellow, similarly like her golden ones. And the creature's eyes twinkled in delight; much like she always did...

*** .:. * .:. * .:. ***

           "Ja-Jaymison!" Serena laughed. "Where are you taking me? Are we even close?? If I trip I'll.."

           A quick chuckle emitted from Jaymison, his hands over her eyes as he led her to their destination. "Almost there, Sere. Now step up." With that order, she lifted one foot and brought up the other as she stepped up a ledge. 

           "Now close your eyes." When he was sure she had them closed, he removed his hands from her and positioned them to hold her arms on both sides instead. He led her a few more steps before telling her to stop.

           "You can open you eyes now."

           Serena's eyes fluttered open to reveal a surprising scene to her startled eyes. 

           It was a candle lit dinner! _In a park? _She thought when she spotted grass. Her eyes looked around, left and right, but found only her and her date to be there. _The park was secluded_, she happily thought. 

           She turned to Jaymison, jumping up to hug him, and smiled. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!"

           Walking to her chair (not before Jay sited her in like a gentleman), Serena took in the extra details she hadn't noticed before. White rose petals and other white flowers were sprinkled on the grass around them. _Come to think of it.. _Their tablecloth was white, the candles were white, the plates were... white. She mentally reminded herself to get him something _white _for his birthday. Perhaps he'd like it more than any other ordinary color.

           "What's your favorite color..?" Serena asked out of the blue, causing Jaymison to cock his head onto one side.

           "Oh." He said, realizing what she had just asked. "Green."

           Serena sweatdropped. _Wrong color,_ _cross that thought out. _

           "So," He continued. "Let's dig in shall we? I hope you like baked salmon."

_           Baked salmon... _She thought. _Yummmm... _She was going to pig out tonight and eat every bit off of her plate! Not just for common courtesy, but also because she was going to enjoy herself tonight. And to enjoy it, food was in order! Though somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if she'd missed something--

--Salt and pepper perhaps?

--Had Jaymison locked his car door?

--Was it a special condiment that she wanted to put on the served fish?

--had she forgotten something?

           No it wasn't an some_thing_.. it was _someone_.

_           Darien._

_           How gracious I must have seemed._ She thought bitterly, remembering how she must've rudely left. She'd enjoy her dinner for now and return soon to thank him.

*** .:. * .:. * .:. ***

           "So," Jaymison started when they finished their dinner. "Comments? Criticism?" 

           Serena bowed her head in thanks as she chewed up and swallowed her last bite. "It was delicious! ..Thank you."

           "Thank _you_." Jaymison returned. "For coming with me and making me happy on this night."

           Serena flushed in embarrassment. When was it last a guy had talked to her like that? 

           He propped his elbows on the table, and smiled. "Tell me, are you seeing anyone right now?"

           Serena sat still. Seeing anyone? "Well, I see you.. I guess.."

           Jay chuckled, green eyes twinkling. "You're too cute. No dear, I meant seeing anyone as in 'dating' anyone you want to get together with."

           "Oh!" Serena flushed a bit more as she laughed nervously. He meant _seeing _someone. How embarrassing. "Well.. no.. I think.."

           Jaymison nodded. "Well with that said, may I ask you that 'I' be the one to court this beautiful angel in front of me?"

           "Well I... No one's really _'courted' _me before.." She put a finger to her lip and gazed up, wonderingly. 

           "It's okay, Sere." Jay announced. "Let me know whenever you're ready."

           Serena looked back at him, her eyes in silent thanks. 

*** .:. * .:. * .:. ***

           After a good two hours of chatting about their lives and the like, Serena and Jaymison had decided to head back home. Jay had offered to walk her upstairs, in any case that a wild man should pop out of nowhere aiming to steal her belongings. After all, it was a gentlemanly thing to do.. and if it could earn him some points, he'd do it. 

           When they got to the door, she rummaged for her key before hearing someone clear their throat. She turned to find a flushed Jay rubbing his head abashedly as if waiting on her for something.. He hesitated, looking down on the ground once, twice, and then looking back at her.

           "Uh.." He started. "Would it be alright to give you a goodnight kiss?"

_           So that was what it was. Asking for my permission, too? How silly of him! _She nodded with a slight lopsided smile and turned her head to face him with her cheek. 

           Surprisingly, he swerved to the left, and instead of giving her a peck on her readied face (like what she thought he'd do), he had captured her lips instead. 

           In an instant, she jumped away, breaking the quick smooch, and covered her mouth with a gasp. When she saw him frown in confusion she sighed softly.

           "I thought.. I'm sorry.." He apologized. 

_           Smooth move, Nakagawa_. He scolded himself mentally.

           The night had been somewhat perfect and she wasn't about to let a small thing, obviously like what he had just done, ruining it all. It wasn't that big of a deal. Of course, to _him_, it might not have seemed that big of a deal. But to her...

           "Thank you." She told him. "For the dinner.. Everything." She paused to look his expression. He seemed slightly humiliated-- of himself, no doubt. "Good night." She finished. With that, he gave an understanding bow and took his leave with a wave good-bye and a smile. 

           She hastily opened the door and closed it behind her as if rabid dogs were on the other side of the piece of wood. She leaned back on the door and slid down to sit on her butt, feet flat on the ground. 

           She hadn't wanted to ruin the night with a _small thing_.. Was receiving her _'first kiss' _like that a 'small thing'? I mean, sure, she's had a few kisses here and there. But mostly they were from family relatives --even her _brother _gave her one before she moved out! (With all the fighting they did, it was actually a cute Kodak moment).. She had even received kisses on the lips from her parents. (When she was small, of course, but on the lips nevertheless)... but a kiss from someone you knew as a friend and of the opposite sex?

_           "We'll have none of that!" _Her mother used to say when they had those typical 'mother-daughter' talks. Her mother disapproved of all boys (unless they were the ones that were related to her) until she reached a certain age. _"When you get out of high school," _Her mother would continue. "_then you can do as you wish. Until then, you are under my house, so you are under my rule, Serena Tsukino." _Then, in a split second the topic would change. _"Now... shall we go get something to eat?" _Her mother, Ilene, was always the perfect example of a woman with a mood swing. Perhaps it had been because of premenstrual side effects? They always did seem to have that those conversations at the end of the month or so.. (AN: for guys, it means, women with their monthly PMS ^^)

           She exhaled slowly and picked herself up, walking through the corridors. She didn't want to take things too quickly. If she was to have her first boyfriend she wanted it to be special. She wasn't, and didn't want to be, one of those girls who had friends come up to them and say _'so who's your new boyfriend?' _She wanted to be one of those people who had friends greet her and her boyfriend and say _'You guys have been going out for so long --how cute!' _She wanted a lasting relationship.

           But who's ever had a perfect, _first _boyfriend?

           She walked passed the kitchen, tiredly tossing her purse onto the dining table and continuing on down the steps. 

           "--surrender now! or prepare to fight!"

           Serena jumped. _What? _Glancing at the glow of the living room TV, she found the source of it to be two odd characters pouncing around in white suits, along with a cat seemed to.. talk? She giggled at the way one of the character's hair resembled a long red pepper. Walking across the room, she gladly turned the Pokèmon Marathon off. 

           Right after she turned to leave, her walking had immediately slowed itself to a stop.

           "Darien..?" She gently asked. His sleeping form, slightly in a curled position, was what she had called out to. He was noiselessly drowsing, she observed, walking towards him and sitting on her legs on the carpeted floor. "Darien.. wake up." Immediately, she felt sorry. Had he been sleeping there, waiting for her to come home? Strangely, she felt happy _and _angered at the same time. She was _not _a kid anymore. She did _not _need a guardian figure waiting for her as if she was one.. but then, knowing that he might have had that intention, she knew that at the least he cared one bit for her. 

           She smiled. He looked like a baby when he slept. Calm and quiet, where his ever-stoic features softened immensely. His raven bangs had fell, partially covering his eyes. Her fingers itched, wanting to brush them away. Moving her fingers, reaching to set them back into place, she gently lifted and pushed the locks of hair away. Never moving her fingers, she continued to trace his cheek with her fingers. Amazed at how close she was to her childhood enemy.

_           Enemies.._

           Had they actually _'hated' _each other? She pondered. 

           She was barely but a 15 year old girl back then. Young and naive.. wanting to be the person who was always right. No buts, no questions, no quarrels. Contrary to that saying, that is exactly what happened. Darien always said 'but', he always 'questioned' what she said, and that led to more and more 'quarrels'. It was almost _every _day that they had their little verbal fights in the Crown Arcade.. But it was also _almost _every day that they saw each other. And to Serena, sometimes, she actually enjoyed it. She frowned upon the days when she'd be sick and miss their day of feuding. It was done repetitively, almost like a ritual, and when a day was missed she actually felt partially.. well, partially _empty_. You could just imagine what this did when he left for Japan. Unknowingly, she continued to trace down his jaw line. 

           And then something happened that she seemed to be doing quite often nowadays. 

           She looked into his dark _open_ blue eyes. 

           He grabbed her slim wrist, emanating a soft gasp from Serena. 

           He blinked, trying to reduce the effect sleeping had on him. As his vision corrected itself properly, he found his roommate sitting in front of him. She had a small bewildered look in her eyes, and her mouth was slightly ajar.

           "Sorry," He let her hand go and shut his eyes, muttering, "you scared me. What time is it?"

           She flushed, glancing at the living room clock at his question. What else was she to do? "Eleven."

           Had he felt her touch him? Surely, he must have! Why would he have taken hold of her wrist, if he had not? It was almost hypnotizing, as if she had no control over what she did.. She knew what she was doing, and yet halting her actions felt somewhat hard to do.. 

_           Strange_.. _How is it that this happens with you? _She asked her own self mentally, wanting to inquire it aloud. It was the same that one twighlight night out on the balcony. She wanted to get mad at him, really she did, but something prevented her from making an outburst and instead felt calm around him, or comfortable, you could say.

           After a while he asked yet another simple question, "Enjoyed yourself?"

           She looked down on the floor. Gods, it was so hard to make eye contact with him.. "Yes, I did."

           "That's nice." He replied.

           How uncomfortable she felt, though dumbly enough she stayed put and sat still in front of him, fidgeting with her fingers. She watched him lay his hands over his closed eyes and rub them, supposedly trying to rub the sleep away, then rub them once over his face right after. She thanked Kami-sama that it was night, so that even if he opened his eyes, he would not immediately recognize her reddened cheeks. Greatly embarrassed, she made a move to stand up and leave so that she could run to her room and forget about the whole thing. If she could, she'd sleep it away. To wake up in the morning and pretend her little 'Darien-skin-fetish'… whaaa? 

_           Skin-fetish?!_ She scram aloud in her head. _Sure Darien had gorgeous muscularly soft skin, but… SKIN FETISH?! Where had that come from?!---_

           "Serena?" Darien asked when she got up, concerned at her troubled facial features. "You okay?" Her face flashed a an agitated look, then a panicked look, then a nervous look, then a flustered look, and soon after she grinned and nodded. He briefly wondered what she was thinking of. He questioned whether or not that brain of hers actually worked, or if it had a few loose screws here and there that made her act peculiarly strange from time to time.

           Oh, if he only knew..

           "Uh-huh!" She chirped instantly. "Very! I'm soooo okay."

           He raised a brow at her. She didn't quite _seem _like she was 'soooo okay'. He wanted to chuckle at her antics, she was quite adorable when she was nervous, or in that sort of state of being. But then, bringing such a thing up might anger the 'Always-correct-and-bitchy-Queen-of-excuses.' She always took that route out. _Arguing_ and _complaining,_ so that the subject would be dropped and all that would be left was two exhausted beings with dry throats from all the screaming. 

           "If you say so." He got up and walked across the living room, turning the television back on. Once more, he saw the cute yellow creature. This time it was caged, and in the background two ruthless people and a cat laughed evilly. He sat back down on the couch and gazed at the girl examining what was on TV and was fractionally blocking his view. 

           "Care to sit?" He asked her and padded the spot right next to him. She turned at laid her eyes on the couch. Seeing that there was nothing wrong that could come out of watching a kiddy show, she took his offer and laid down on two-thirds of the couch and rested her head on the arm rest.

           "Aren't you too old for this, Darien?" She joked, poking his ribs with her toes, finally lightening the mood.

           "I am not." He feigned (AN: faked) hurt. "And if I was. You're watching it with me, aren't you?"

           Serena frowned. "'Cause you told me to sit with you, Chiba."

           "Hey now.. I said '_Care to sit?_', not '_Sit with me_'." 

           Her eyes widened, much like someone would as if to say '_Did you just say that to_ me_?!_' She scoffed. "Nah-uh!" Kicking him softly on his hip and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're suddenly making me feel as if I'm unwanted! I might as well sleep! What a good gentleman you are, Chiba, taking it upon yourself to look down on a girl like that." 

           "Look down on a girl?" He asked. 

           "You _corrected_ medidn't you?"

           "Yeah, but_ 'look down' _on you? That's hardly the same!"

           "Same thing!" 

(AN: As you can see, I SUCK when it comes to making arguing scenes. but I'll improve.. like around ch7. ^-^)

           "No it isn't.."

           "Yeah, it is!"

           "No, look it---"

           "Yeah, you, it is!"

           "Argh…! Sere, I get it. I get it, okay?" He spat out. "Can we just watch in peace? ..For _once_?" Darien leaned back and focused on the anime series, leaving Serena in silence as she thought, '_Was Pokémon THAT big of a deal?'_

           Darien sighed ever so softly. If it was _this_ hard to watch TV with Serena, how hard would the year be? And the years after that? --That is, _if_ there were going to be any years after that. If they continued to get along this way, it would be a miracle if he still had his head attached to his neck by the end of the month. 

_           'My god..'_ He thought. '_Would it kill her to stop trying to pick a fight with me all the time?' _

           Serena sat up. It felt as if she was always the one starting the fight. It could help to take it easy on the guy and let him slip from time to time but.. it's instinct. Ever since she was in high school. It was simply an instinct to bite him back in the ass, metaphorically speaking, and argue with him. It was.. the way it had always been.

           Scooting right next to him, she sat herself comfortably with her shoulder slightly resting upon his own. "I like watching this too." She admitted. 

           Darien turned to look at her. In turn, she turned and gave him an apologetic smile. His mouth twitched into a lop-sided smile of his own.

_           He may just be wrong about her..._

*** .:. * .:. * .:. ***

**Author's note: **

Yay! Finished! Whoo! Seems like this is the longest chapter I've done so far.. right? I'm so proud of myself. Ahh, now.. sorry about the_ 'quarreling scene' _between D+S. I'm not so good with that.. but anyways, look, look! they 'enjoy' each other's company now. SORT OF!!! . 

**_Thank you to all who have given me reviews!! I wuv you all!!_**

**Chapter** **last updated**: Dec. 28th '03 // 11:20 am


	6. part 6: ReEnter, Rei & the gang!

**Disclaimer: **As I've said before, and I'll say it again, I do not own a thing. Except for a few precious and valuable things, but other than that.. I own crap. Pathetic and useless crap. 

**Author's Note:** Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Summary: **Her friends start to question Serena's well being. What will they plan to do? ..and whatever happened to Serena and Darien the night before? Read on and find out..

_____________________

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori 

Part 6: Re-enter, Rei and the gang!

_____________________

           Birds chirped merrily, as they passed by the Itsuke II towers. The clouds were gone and they enjoyed their day with beautiful, clean skies. Sharing the warm air with other feathery friends, they goofed and fooled around and sang a melodious tune amongst each other with joyous chirps. One peculiar bird was a bit weary from playing and decided to rest on the roof of the towers. Oh, how they loved these sky-scraping buildings. It was one, of quite a few buildings, that reached up so high, that one would nearly fall backwards just by looking up to gaze at it from the ground. It was a gigantic monument of elegance. The way the sleek silver building seemed to reach out and touch the sky and the way the windows reflected the sun in the same manner that light shone on a diamond. The bird finally landed on the top and set itself on upon a spot. Suddenly, a noise caused it to launch itself back in the air. 

           A man in a blue uniform came out of the roof's exit door. It was a guard on duty, scanning the roof as one of his daily tasks before returning below to complete other things.

           If the bird could glare, it surely would have done so with its dark brown eyes at the man who almost gave it a heart attack. 

           Disappointed, it flew back down with the notion of joining its friends. Though, with none of the other birds to be found when it got there, it flew in a circle instead and perched itself upon a random balcony. It hopped around, looking curiously at its new surroundings. As it got closer to the sliding doors, it flew away again at seeing its own reflection from the glass. My, my... this bird sure was jumpy. As it flew towards the direction of the sun (only to be later de-featherized by a United Airlines' jet engine), one --out of the abundant amount of sunrays-- shone down on that particular place that the bird had just flown away from. The light pierced through the glass and left a sun-drenched balcony. On the other side of this glass, two figures lay soundlessly napping and a television was left open as it broadcasted its daily eight o' clock morning news.

* * * * * * * * *

**[--Intermission from the Author--]**

okay, if no one understood 'why' I started that paragraph it's because I wanted to have a way to bring up the name of the place they were living in. "Itsuke II towers". Remember, they're living in a condominium. Also to add a slight humor using the birdie. may it rest in peace. Please accept my deepest apologies if it offended anyone. (-_-")

**[--Ended Intermission--]**

* * * * * * * * *

_Meanwhile.._

           "She hasn't called me for days!" Fumed a storming Rei Hino as the girls, save one, chatted in a certain cook's house.

           "Hmm..." Began a casual Mina. She pressed her finger up to the side of her chin, attempting to bring to mind on when she had last heard from her jovial friend. "Come to think of it, I don't quite remember when I had last talked to her either.." With that sentence, Mina and Rei both turned to their other companion --a blue-haired girl-- who had been quiet for sometime since they had started talking.

           "Do you even have to ask me?" Amy stated. The two girls who had looked at her questioningly, both nodded in acknowledgment. It wasn't likely that Serena would have called Amy and _not _call the rest. 

           Though Amy was one of their good friends, It was quite rare for the 'supposedly re-incarnation of Einstein the genius' to have a long friendly chat on the phone, or to go out to the mall for hours looking at the latest trends that had recently come out.. Usually, the most common place you would ever find her at --besides when she went out with the girls-- was at a library. 

           Yes, a library. 

           This girl was not forced to do so, neither was she blackmailed, or even bribed. True, this girl went to the library to simply read books with similar titles like _'101 ways to view an atom' _or _'Enter the mind of a Scientist.'_ This particular girl went there to study for hours on end... and this was all for fun. But of course, this she also used to her advantages --mainly tests and exams. But she had also entered a few of the City's logical game shows, and had always come out the first in rank. And that, was why she was clearly known as the smartest in the group. 

           "To tell you the truth," a smiling brunette popped up, carrying a plate of fresh baked cookies. "I talked to her around a few days ago to see what was up. Nothing much. Just girl talk and such.."

           Rei cleared her throat as Lita set the fresh-baked cookies down. "I believe were _all _girls here. It's no different, why couldn't she call _us _up?" 

           "I don't know." Lita shrugged. "That's why _I_ called _her _up." 

           "Well?"

           "Well what?"

           "Well," Rei repeated. "what was the 'girl thing' about?"

           Lita hesitated. "Well, I'm not so sure myself either. She talked about wind most of the time."

           Mina glanced up. "Wind?"

           "Yeah, wind." Lita took a seat on a lone armchair. "Strange aint it? She talked about the wind blowing her in one direction, and an unexpected burst of wind that pushed her another direction."

           "A dream, maybe?" Mina inquired, reaching for another cookie to satisfy her sweet tooth. Again, Lita shrugged.

           "Perhaps."

           "Perhaps not." Amy voiced. It was no secret that she knew something they didn't, but nevertheless, none of the girls pushed the genius to further explain herself for they knew they would be in for a nice, long lecture. It would start with her explanation of why she thought what she thought, then why she came to that conclusion, then change the subject onto why Einstein would have thought the same, then why she had out ruled any other possible options... and so forth. But that wasn't important. What was important, was how _'deep' _Amy explained things. She would tell you: _"How pulchritudinous the mellow crimson intertwines with soft strokes of bronzed-gold and how pleasurably conforming to notions of good appearance it is to someone as fortunate as I, do you think the same?"_ and they would say, _"In English, please." _and she would give an exasperated sigh and reply in simpler terms that it meant _"I like how the sky looks at dusk." _after a two-hour explanation.

           Rei sighed in notable frustration and slumped onto the couch next to the two seated girls nibbling on sweet delights. "I just think.. you know--" 

           "We know." The two right next to her said.

           "I know but.. I just can't help but keep on thinking about it! I feel as if something just _might _be going on between... between Darien and Serena." 

           Mina nodded. "We all know that it's possible for you to think such things, Rei. But don't frustrate yourself over it... it doesn't do you any good until you find out for yourself."

           "What do you mean 'for me to think such things'??"

           "We know how you feel for Darien, girl.. but just remember, there's more fish in the sea."

           Rei sighed. It was true. Ever since she had first laid eyes on Darien, she was captured. Though it was obvious that the _'capturer' _had no means of _catching _anything. In other words, no means of starting something, namely a relationship, with her --regardless of what he knew she felt for him. But she would prove him wrong! Damn right, she'd prove him wrong! She challenged herself since the first time he had nudged her away, that she'd prove him wrong and that he would fall madly in love with her! It was just that he needed some time.. Time to get to know her. Surely, that was the case. She nodded. Yes, she would surely prove him wrong!

           "Or my name isn't Rei Hino, beautiful temple Shinto priestess, talented singer/songwriter, the inspiration for thousands of young girls, and, in short, model woman extraordinaire!!"

           "Come again?"

           Rei froze. Had she said that too loud? Slowly, she twisted herself to find three immensely confused girls with questioning features on their faces. 

           "Well I'm 'Rei Hino' aren't I? Don't look at me like that!" 

           Mina and Amy immediately busied themselves with what they had been doing before Rei had made her little.. _speech_ (Mina ate more cookies and Amy reached for her _'Cant get enough of Calculus' _book) as they heard their friend give a heavy sigh.

           "Pipe up, Rei." Lita said, interrupting before anymore sudden outbursts should, so to say, _burst out_. "If it makes you feel better, we'll visit them later, is that alright?"

           The raven haired girl instantly nodded, happy at the offer. 

_           What perfect timing._

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

_           'Quite a unique smell..'_ His mind resounded, stirring him from sleep, though not quite fully awoken with his eyes shut closed. 

           A smell. 

           A simple, and quite ordinary smell was intoxicating him, filling his lungs with a beautiful aroma of sweet vanilla, and a sprig of light mint, with a hint of... what was that other smell... _fish_? Well, the smell was unique, indeed. Nevertheless, it was still intoxicatingly desirable to his sense of smell, counting out the fish of course. His lungs craved for more, and he inhaled a bountiful amount. And right then, he found that if he could not breath the cleanest of the most naturally cleansed air, he would have still been satisfied to live in a polluted area but to forever inhale this bewitching fragrance. 

           With a great power of fascination, he willed himself to wake fully, though in return, it seemed as if his actions were over run by the instinct to inhale more of the mixed scent. So with those instincts, he followed his nose and neared the source.

           Once more, he fell asleep, lulled by the alluring and unknown smell.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           *ring* *ring* *ring*

           Mina marched to the hallway and answered the device. "Hello?"

           "Who is it?" Lita peeked from behind the door frame of her room.

           "Oh hey!" Mina turned to her friend. "It's Andrew."

           With a knowing nod, she returned back into her room where the rest of the girls were getting ready. And so, this takes us back to the concept of just how long some girls take to get ready. Others usually shower, dress, and go.. but there are those who tend to add a few minor bits to correct their look. If the color did not get along, they had to discard one of the two pieces and choose a new garment. 

           "Well," Returning to Mina-- "We were actually planning on going somewhere... yes... nope... today.... pretty soon... uh huh.... Serena's place... sure, you can come... oh, you'll meet us there? Okays! We'll see you there! Bye!" And with that she hung up. 

           She returned to Lita's room and filled the girls in. "Andrew's coming too. But he said he'll be over later on. Should we get anything before we go there?"

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           Serena's eyes were barely open, still in its slitted form, when she heard quite an irritating sound. 

           A woman's fretful voice reporting on the day's current events. 

           "..on Madison Street, where OCB07's news chopper has just reported multiple car accidents right before the freeway. We'll now take you to OCB correspondent, Allen Matheson. Allen how is down there?"

           As a new voice was heard, she raised a sleepy hand and covered one of her ears. A pillow, thankfully, already covered the other.

           Though it wasn't quite enough.

           Cursing in her mind, she lifted her heavy eyes open and immediately saw the glow of the TV and then the vague figure of irritable woman on the television. 

_           Was she still on the couch?_

           No matter, all that did, was that she got the damned woman to shut herself. And since calling the news station would be such a bother, she mentally thanked the inventor of one of the most useful items today. 

           The remote control. 

           With a slight blurred vision, she managed to make out the silver, rectangular item and reached for it with her free hand.

           Greatfully, she simply pressed a button and it was off. The woman was gone, and since nothing more disturbed her from sleeping, she closed her eyes once more.

           She turned, aiming to find a much comfortable position, when she felt one of her hands seemingly unmovable. 

_           Odd_, her brain thought. _Irritating! _It soon followed. Could she not sleep peacefully without complications to hold her back?

           Still in her sleepy state, she yanked her arm haphazardly from beneath her, and settled it right next to her cheek in a folded manner. And that's when she felt it..

           A grip on her waist tightened.

           Her eyes furrowed. She _was _on the couch, right..? 

           She hastily twisted in the grip and immediately wished she hadn't.

           Darien was a breath away. Literally. She was face to face with the sleeping form of her roommate, and their lips had barely touched. She could just move slightly and it could have been considered ki---

           Without warning, his head seemed to slip from the armrest, like a landslide on a mountain, and his lips seemed to fall gracefully upon none other than... 

           ...Her bottom lip.

           Her lower lip, sandwiched by two of another's lips, felt increasingly uncomfortable. Mom would have loved to see this... correction, mom would have loved to see the guy on her, be brutally whip lashed, tortured, and murdered. And if that was what her dear kind mother would have thought.. imagine what her dad would have done.

           "Da-yien..." She tried to say. "Geh awff...!"

           Unfortunately for her, her pleading had caused him to shift in an irritated manner. And wouldn't you know it, now he was on top of the poor girl! His eyes opened in panicked awareness... ---ONCE AGAIN, yes, she looked into those deep pools of dark azure, seemingly for the hundredth time.

           She couldn't help but add to her thoughts how incredibly sexy they looked each time she gazed into them. It was undeniable. 

           Except when it came to telling him.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

**Author's note: **I can't seem to find my muse...

**Replies: **Thank you **_everybody _**for reading my story! Please R+R ^_^****


	7. part 7: Wishing on a dim star

**Disclaimer: **my idea, not my characters..

**Author's Note:** ack, some of you must hate me by now.. sorry so mucherrzz!! I just hit a blank page in my mind after the previous chapter. Now, I've semi-started thinking up ideas again. It's pretty hard when you think up how you want it to go, but when you put it into words, it doesn't quite as work as easily anymore. So with that explained, forgive me, and here is the new chappie. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Rei and the gang finally arrive! Situations arise and an ill-humored young lady decides to blow up at Darien. Will they continue this way, or will they settle their problems at last? Read on to find out what happens on this fateful day.

_____________________

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori 

Part 7: Wishing on a dim star

_____________________

            (_So that was what it was. ~ Gods, why couldn't it have been an Air freshener?)  
* * *_

            Serena felt her heartbeat speed up, as she looked into those exotically attractive, yet confusingly mysterious, wild blue eyes. 

            '_Damn your stupid eyes!' _was the only non-panicked sentence that ran through her mind. The others seemed to clash against each other, each silent thought wanting to be spoken out loud, though, in the speechless state Serena was in, none could be uttered.

            The room grew uncomfortably silent as Darien slowly, oh-so-slowly, retracted his head. Was he dreaming? Surely, he had to be.. She was underneath him, staring at him in utter confusion. Shouldn't it be _'him' _who should be giving _'her' _that look? It was ridiculously unreasonable! 

            He mentally scolded himself. As the dumb fool that he was, he had just realized he had fallen asleep last night on the couch. How he had gotten into such a questionable position with Serena? That, he had no clue.

            He had not yet taken up five minutes since he was awake, and already a familiar scent came flowing back to him. A light and airy spice of mint and vanilla...

_            'Mint and vanilla,' _he repeated soundlessly. '_So that was what it was!' _He gazed down at Serena. _'Gods, why couldn't it have been a damn food item or… or a glade air freshener?' _His current position would have been much easier to deal with. Though he could just imagine how stupefied she would look if she saw him cuddling with a freshener. 

            But that wasn't it! It didn't matter if he could have been cuddling with an inanimate object! The fact of the matter was that he was.. or _had been_, cuddling with _her_! HER! --Serena! --the girl beneath him! --His roommate! --His friend! ...his friend? Could he be considered that after all this time? Sure, he hadn't really been there for her in the past... and sure, he hadn't been much of a good friend either... but he was a friend nonetheless nowadays, correct?

            He breathed heavily as he saw her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. Was that a blush, or was it the heat? He mentally shook his head. No time for that Darien! Do something, anything!

            Unknowingly, he had been scanning her face the whole time, looking for any reactions, any possibility of a wild psychotic woman growing within her with the name of 'kill Darien' chanting hysterically in her head. But he found none.. yet.. only found that bewildered look in her eyes.. 

            Those eyes.. His deep azure locked with her mild ocean ones and suddenly, removing himself like a peel-off-sticker from his roommate was suddenly irresistibly hard to do. You could almost say that he felt weakened, as if a thousand-pound boulder was instantly placed onto his back, urging him with a great weight, to push closer. What was this, he thought briefly as the realization dawned on him of his developing feelings. He relaxed his body, drifting closer to Serena. Gods, her eyes were truly quite mesmerizing...

             She breathed in. And out. In. And out. Was Darien edging closer, or was that just the side effects of hypervenalating? 

            And then, he descended. Slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, he came near as far as where their noses touched. Her hypervenalating breaths and his own calm and rhythmical breaths mingled as he inched even closer. She looked at him with her eyes forming in confusion, yet in an interrogating way. She always seemed to be that way when she was with him. Confused. This man sent her into a whole different world as a mass of confusion and satisfaction all at the same time. 

            Not even a second breath was taken as Darien sealed the space between them, Serena's eyes widening as round as an eight ball. or is possible, even wider. She felt his lips press lightly against hers, then his soft peck, minutely encouraging her to kiss him back. 

            But she didn't.

            I mean, who would? If only Darien could picture it in her point of view. Waking up to find yourself in the arms of your roommate? No, this certainly wasn't going to work..

            Countless thoughts reeled throughout Serena's mind. Was this real? Was this how it was? She had first felt like a cleansed woman before she moved in with a friend. And now.. well now, she felt like her lips had lost its holiness! Hadn't she mentioned a while back that she had never been kissed... although, that was up until last night with Jaymison. And now, well NOW, it was a whole different guy repeating the same process --in less than 24 hours even! And it doesn't stop there... this particular guy was Darien! DARIEN, for goodness sake! Where in the world had her sanity gone??

            Darien pulled back. Serena definitely wasn't responding. You could just imagine how low his manly 'pride meter' went down in just a few seconds. He frowned. 

            "Serena?" At least now she knew he was awake. _Fully _awake. If he could call her name, then he certainly could think straight. Unfortunately for him, _she _did not want to think along with him. She would rather throw herself into the depths of an endless chasm in the earth and fall helplessly in perpetual motion, alone for centuries. Right now, that was what she needed. To be alone. 

            Darien watched as she gently pushed him off, her eyes in a far away gaze. With a blank stare, she left (more like 'fled'), headed for her room.

            He internally winced when he heard the audible slam echoing throughout the hallways. '_Dumbass Darien strikes again!' _How many times had he made her run like that? '_Oh for the love of god, too many times!' _But this time, it was different. He hadn't _insulted_ her… he was morely.. _allured_ by her. It was just sad enough that she didn't seem to return those feelings. '_You're wishing on a dim star, Darien. Nothing'll happen, get over it._' With a heavy sigh, he retreated into his own room.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

Serena bit her lower lip as she sat in her own room shortly after retreating to it. She deeply inhaled and exhaled. Darien gave off such overwhelming actions. "Damn you."

Placing an unclenched hand to her lips, she softly laid a finger over it. Then instantly, she shook her head vehemently, refusing to take in the previous events. Darien had done that because he wasn't thinking straight! _That_ was it! He had just woken up and he wasn't thinking quite straight. That _was_ it, right? 

"Ugh!" Emanating a loud exasperated grunt in the air, she crawled under her covers, annoyed at the sudden anger he made her feel. 

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

            Darien groaned in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed in his own bedroom, with his elbows propped near his knees. 

            _That_, was just too close for comfort. Besides the kiss of course. Momentarily, he wondered if that was the closest he had ever gotten to her. Would holding a wailing girl as he dragged her out of the Crown Arcade, count? He scoffed when that short little memory flew back to him. That day, long ago, when Serena had gotten into a fight with Andrew instead of the usually picked on, Darien. He had to literally hold her in a vice-like grip to keep her from pounding the brains right out of Andrew's cranium with her ear piercing wails. Andrew had stuck a pepper in her usual double fudged sundae as an April fool's joke. How strangely entertaining that turned out to be. 

            He sighed once more. Those days with her, and the days he spent with her now. In a way, it was the same. In a way, it wasn't. What was it that made it seem as if something was eerily out of place?

            Just as he thought those last couple of words, a sudden soft ringing of a bell filled his ears.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

            "Ring it again." Lita urged. "I'm getting tired of holding this box."

            "I swear to god, if they give us the reason that they're both sick I'l---" Rei was stopped short just as the door swung open to be met by a rather disheveled looking man.

            "Darien!" She cried happily and literally jumped on him, sending him hurling backwards onto the wall. It always seemed to be this way. Rei would always pull Darien into an unbreakable embrace that seemed more of a death grip than a greeting notion.

            "Rei, I--"

            "I'm so happy to finally see you!" She told him and increased the tightness of her hug. "It's been so long!!" If Darien didn't get himself out of her death grip soon, he had a feeling he would wake up tomorrow all purple and blue with bruises. He followed his gaze from the girl to the three other female visitors standing at the other side of the doorway, sweatdropping. 

            "Mina. Amy. Lita. How nice to see all of you this morning!"

            "Oh Darien." Mina waved her hand as she entered, her voice playfully clueing him in. "It's almost afternoon. Why do you look so.. grungy? Didn't get enough sleep?" Her voice trailed on as she made her way down the corridor.

            "Yes, I do believe a bit of tidying is in need as well, Dare." Amy said as she passed him.

            "Well, food's on me." Lita said, taking off her shoes and balancing the box of pizza on her other hand. "What say we eat before we start inquiring about anything, shall we?"

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

            "Sere?" Darien knocked on her white door, "Serena..?" 

            No answer. 

            He gripped the bronze knob and turned only to find it stop short and resist. She had locked it. He furrowed his brows together and tried knocking again instead, this time a little louder. "Serena??"

            No answer.

            "I know you're in there. The girls are here. They just arrived around 5 minutes ago." He sighed when he still received no answer from the room beyond the door. "Listen.. about this morni--"

            In a flash the door swung with a mighty force that it slammed itself to the wall behind it, causing Darien to take a few steps back from shock. "Don't you _dare _say a thing about this morning. I don't care what your intentions truly were, you say a thing and I'll kick you out for the night." She said stiffly and began to walk off.

            "Serena," He tried to call out.

            "For the _week_." She called back without even a second look.

            Deciding that it was best to keep himself quiet, he followed her into the dining room.

            "Hey guys!" Serena perked up all of a sudden and began to give them all simultaneous hugs. "I can't believe your all here!" It really wasn't a complete lie. Even though she had really wanted to say it without much enthusiasm, she settled for the giddy and surprised greeting to lighten the mood that Darien had so easily ruined just moments earlier.

            Speaking of the devil, Darien appeared right after Serena had and sat himself on one of the chairs in the glass six-seater dining table. 

            "Of course, you dork, you never called us up to hang anymore." Rei explained and set her hands on her hips. 

            The young golden haired woman gave off a humiliated laugh. "Ah.. hehe.. sorry about that. Been busy and all."

            "Do tell." Rei asked as she sat on the chair to the left of Darien. She took hold of one of his arms and linked it with hers, wedding-style, and rested her head on his shoulder. 

            Serena didn't quite exactly know why, but she felt her heart beat speed up right then and there. She furiously shook away the feeling with a smile and replied, "Nothing much to tell. Just that I've been busy nowadays, with this new apartment and all. Pretty boring if you think about it, really."

            "Well, I hope your doing good and not stressing yourself out everyday, if you know what I mean." Mina said. "You should see how my mom was the first time we moved. Not a lovely sight."

            "Well," Lita piped. "guess we better get to eating before the food gets cold."

            Serena watched as the three girls all took their seats and occupied a whole side of the table. Leaving the only seat available to her taking, was the seat coincidentally to the right of Darien. Minutely gulping, she made her way to the other side and sat herself down. Taking the chance to scoot away from him when they all started to dig in, she gripped the sides of her chair and quietly inched away. Though as soon as she had done so, she felt a warm hand fall upon hers. 

            It was Darien. Well, as if that wouldn't have been obvious. He looked at her beseechingly and semi-confused.

            "Something wrong?" Amy asked.

            Both their heads turned to the blue haired girl as the rest were directed to them. 

            "Nothing." Serena spoke up. Yanking her hand away, though out of her visitor's view, she continued. "Just repositioning myself. Very uncomfortable chair, don't you think?"

            "Not really." Amy smiled, casting loose of the subject. Reaching over to place another slice of pepperoni pizza on her plate, everyone returned to eating their food.

            For the rest of the time that they ate, everyone chatted lively about what had recently happened in their lives and so forth, save Serena of course, who would only talk when being talked to. She had a few other things in mind that kept her quiet.

            After finishing, they continued to sit and discuss new arising topics. Though the current conversation was interrupted by the melodic tune to a 'London bridge' remix. The tune grew louder when Mina pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

            "Mina!" Andrew called on the other line. 

            "Andrew?"

            "I.. I.. She.. broke up with me!"

            It puzzled her but asked nonetheless. "Who?"

            "Celeste! She.. broke it off. I-I couldn't stop her! She only left me a note and when I got home.." He hadn't sounded like he was crying though it was known that he was heartbroken. He laughed bitterly and added, "I feel like my heart's been thrown into the blender and set on devastate."

            "Aw, Andy." Mina comforted. "Tell you what, I'll be right over in a few."

            "..I-I'd like that..."

            "Alright well I gotta go. Be there, okay?"

            "I will.."

            "Bye." And with that she hung up the phone only to be faced with questioning faces.

            "'_Andy?'_" Lita asked wanting to snort out laughing.

            "Yeah." Mina stood up. "Long story short, Andrew needs me-- I mean, help. Well, us. Now. You, me."

            "Me?" Lita inquired. 

            "Aw, Lita. I can't exactly drive yet.."

            The brunette sighed and got off her seat. "Alright let's go.."

            "Wait!" Rei exclaimed. "What about me and Amy? I don't want to go yet~!" Once more, she linked her arm with Darien's showing them the reason she did not yet want to leave. 

            Amy simply shrugged and replied. "We'll stay here for a while. Pick us up right after, alright?"

            "Will do, bye!" Mina shouted as she ran towards the door. Lita followed suit and in seconds the door slammed shut.

            "And they're off!" Rei turned to Darien. "Guess that leaves the four of us for some fun!"

* .:. * .:. * .:. *            

            "No, Winston. You mustn't go. Lord knows I cant go on without you I'd cry my heart out knowing that you might never return to me!" A man in a black business suit and a briefcase shook away a young lady's arm. 

            "No." He replied. "If you have no hope for me now, thinking that I shall never again return, then there truly is no hope for the both of us. This just wont work Emelia." 

            "This was _not _my idea of _fun_." Darien spoke out as a snuggling Rei inched even closer in the midst of the movie. Amy could be seen curled up on the armchair, fast asleep.

            "Oh but Dare.." Rei lifted her head to smile at him. "This story is so sweet! Doesn't it just set you in the mood?"

            Darien nodded awkwardly. "Right.. Listen I'll just , uh, go help Serena with the dishes okay.. It isn't really fair that she's doing it all by herself."

            "But Dare--!" She began to protest as he hoisted himself off the couch.

            "No, no... no need to help me. Unless you want to wash tons and tons of dishes, that's fine with me."

            She scrunched up her nose. "On second thought... just hurry up, okay? You might miss the good parts."

            "I'll rush."

            Within seconds, Darien had made a beeline out of the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

            Carefully, taking precautious measurements so as not to upset the already angered girl, he slowly peeked behind a wall to peer inside the kitchen room. 

            He felt like a lion stalking its prey and it humored him so.

There, in front of the sink she stood washing the rest of the dishes. She turned to put plates and forks on the drying rack and when she reached to place back a cup it involuntarily slipped like soap out of her grasp. Struggling to take hold of the falling cup, it became futile when it hit the ground mercilessly. 

            Darien winced at the sound.

            Closing her eyes with a sigh, she began to pick up the broken and scattered pieces. In a nutshell, Darien wondered whether he should interrupt at this time. Though observing that she wasn't in any better of a mood, he decided to wait a while.

            "Ouch!" She grumbled and held her hand towards herself. Darien saw a small drop of red liquid begin to gather itself on the tip of her right index finger. Just as he was about to step in, her voice halted him. "Damn you, Chiba."

            _Did she know he was there?_

She picked up the rest of the broken pieces and threw them into the trash. "Got me all mixed now. Gods, how I _hate_ you." Darien felt relieved when she continued to wash the rest of the dishes, realizing she had been talking to herself but found himself a bit disappointed at her last few words.

            She washed out her hands first then picked up another plate. Soon as she had done so, she felt as if she was about to drop another glassware as a voice spoke up behind her. "Do you really hate me that much? Or.. hate me _still_?"

            She twirled at breakneck speed to find none other than Darien himself. "Hells, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" With a scowl, she returned back to her work as Darien stood next to her, and facing the opposite direction, he leaned his back on the counter.

            "_You _shouldn't be so ill-tempered all the time." He teasingly retorted.

            "Don't bother me right now, okay?" She mumbled, crabby and tempersome. "I'm not up for your god damn games."

            Darien looked down to his right to find her concentrating on the dishes. "My _games_?" She said nothing back but only remained quiet in her particular state. "Look Seren--"

            She nearly sent the last cleaned plate crashing onto the dish rack then gyrating a full 180 as she pointed an accusing finger at the befuddled man. "No, YOU look! The only reason I actually thought that you and I could move in together was an option was because of the fact that I wanted to get to know you better! Not like when we used to bitch at each other pointlessly, get me?" She hissed. "Not to go around having you set me up with one of your damn friends or to have you confusing me with your own damned self! And as soon as I thought that you--- well that you had _something_-- ugh, god! Why am I even... --when a girl messes with you, you don't do a thing to rid yourself of your cursed position! What are you trying to show me? That you can play with any girl that throws herself at you?! or any girl you want, for that matter! ..What do you want from me-- just tell me and leave me be." She exhaled heavily then helplessly added, "..then maybe we could actually tolerate each other for the rest of the time." 

            "Serena," He began to explain.  "that's not at all it I--"

            "Then what _is _it?"

            "If you'd let me explain long enough.."

            She huffed in defeat. "What then?"

            He faced her fully before speaking. "What happened this morning-- I.. I-It wasn't some sort of act to see if I could get you or play with you because it just so happened that you were.. we were.. you and I were somehow placed in that position.." He shrugged and knotted his brows together. "I just.. find you.. I don't know how to explain this... interesting, I guess?"

            "Interesting?" She snapped. "Interesting? You think I'm some sort of experiment for you?!" 

            "No, no that's not it." He shook his head.

            "I think I've heard enough." She said as she turned to leave. She was held back as he caught her wrist and pulled her to look back at him. 

            "Serena, please. That's not what I meant. Why are you making this harder than it already is? I'm trying to exp--"

            "No, Darien. Every word that comes out of your mouth makes it harder than it already is. It's you not me; Get it straight." With that she viciously wrenched her hand free with a wild shake and stormed out.

            "Serena!" He called after her, following suit as she made her way down the steps. "Serena, listen, please.."

            "Save it." She answered as she passed by the living room earning puzzled looks from Rei and a half-asleep Amy. "What's going o--"

            "Serena!" He ran after her as she vanished through the hallways. When he finally saw her form he jogged to it, only to be met by her door and slam.

            He closed his eyes. "Gods, Serena..." He whispered. "That was all I wanted. To get to know you too."

* .:. * .:. * .:. *            

            It had been hours since her and Darien's so-called _fight_. Darien had finally given up calling her name after half an hour since she had locked herself in the room and soon after that time, she heard Rei and Amy voice their good-byes. She laid on her bed since then, shaking her head for her un-thoroughly thought out actions. She felt as if jealousy had taken up half of her brain and refused to believe anything else he tried to tell her. Foolish and immature, she now told herself. _Serena you can be quite a drama queen sometimes_, her inner being scolded.

            It must be more than three hours since then, she estimated and made her way to her door, unlocking it. Carefully, she turned the knob and slowly opened the door, greatful that it didn't creak. Thankful for the fact that Darien wasn't around to lecture her or anything of the sort, she made her way to the living room. 

            Scanning the darkened area, she found a silhouette against the balcony. The doors were shut so the thin curtains didn't flap to show who the person was. But she didn't need to guess twice to know whose shadow it belonged to.

            She hesitated then bit her lip as she proceeded to his whereabouts. She stopped as she got to the glass doors and slowly slid them open. He hadn't set a word yet, but instead he sat still on a lone table. She slid the doors closed then climbed onto the table as well and sat herself beside him, leaning her back onto the glass and drawing her legs to her chest. 

            "I thought you'd still be mad at me." He whispered.

            She bit her lip at how dumb she must have looked then, and even now. She gulped before speaking softly. "I know it was stupid of me to have acted that way earlier. It's just.."

            "I know.." He said knowingly. "The way that little scene happened between us and how I must have seemed like I've betrayed you somehow when Rei often attached herself to me.."

            Serena looked at her knees. "Oh, don't say that.. it's not like we're you know.. like an item or.. well.. you know.. like a, well, you know what I mean."

            He smirked. "Yeah.."

            They stayed silent for a while admiring the way the night sky looked with the stars dancing and glistening amongst it. The city didn't look so bad itself with all its bright lights, thought it was nothing compared to nature's lights.

            "Honestly though Serena," He turned to her. "I do find you interesting..."

            "Oh.." Serena pulled her lips closed then continued. "Listen, sorry about earlier. Just having one of those days."

            "It's okay." He smiled. "I should have been used to it by now."

            She smiled back at him.

            "Why tolerate me all the time, Darien?"

            He shrugged, gazing at her. "Too cute to get mad at? Even when you're in a bad mood you always make this face..."

            "Oh really?" She said, trying to hide a grin as he returned to examining the sky.

            "Yes, Miss, you do." He ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Back in our younger years when we used to have those _pointless fights_, as you called it, I was even partially glad that you paid more attention in obliterating me and bringing me down than paying mind to just any other person."

            She snorted. "Please Darien. I'm starting to sense you had a crush on me." She teased.

            He replied casually then, "So what if I did?"

            Serena's long pigtails swayed when she turned to face him. "What?"

            He, in turn, looked back at her. "So. what. if. I. did? ..And what if I still do?" Serena's mouth slightly gaped open, searching desperately for words to reply. But none came.

            Setting one of his hands on the table for a sturdy balance, he gradually advanced. She knew what was coming; It was like deja vu all in one day. 

            This time, though, Serena didn't feel at all like fighting it, but instead like giving herself up into temptation.. and possibly bliss.. slowly, she closed her eyes awaiting the kiss.. Though she felt nothing rest upon her lips. Instead, she felt a soft pressure on her forehead as he gave it a soft kiss. He lingered there for a moment then retracted. "I made a mistake, Serena. I'll try my best not to let it happen again.."

            A bit flustered, she opened her eyes. "W-what mistake?"

            "I felt like I forced that kiss upon you this morning." He clarified. "It felt like something _I _wanted, rather than what I _thought _we both wanted. But I've got to admit, Serena, you made my morning.. of course when you ran out on m--" Surprisingly, he was silenced when she laid a soft finger on his lips and hushed softly.

            The night grew quiet as she rested her head onto his shoulder, enjoying the moment. He broke into a soft smile at her antics. Shifting slightly, he placed an arm around her and her small waist, causing her head to nuzzle near his collarbone instead.

            "I'm glad you didn't lock yourself up the whole night, Serena."

            "..And I'm glad that you've only just begun to open up." 

            He couldn't help but smile at her words. 

* .:. * .:. * .:. *            

**Author's note: **Hope you all liked this chapter, and hopefully, the length and the story made up for the long update. tee hee. Been a bit busy, but as you can see, I am still alive. lol. Please bare the updating days because sometimes I just suddenly run into a wall and lose all ideas. 

**Replies: **Thank you **all **who have given me reviews!! They have not gone unnoticed and unread! They do help, so thank you very much again! 

*-- **chapter finished**: December 27th 2003 // 2:03 a 

*-- **chapter** **last updated**: December 28th 2003 // 4:08 p ****


	8. part 8: Pillows Gone Wild!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SM *wails*

**Author's Note:** New chappie**_!_** The beginning bored me a bit, but the end made me happy with myself. Hope you all enjoy**_!!_** =]

**Summary: **Serena finally gives him closure. Who exactly is _him_? And when things finally start to lighten up around the place, things take a bad turn for the worst. When_ pillows go wild _and knock a certain someone unconscious**_!_**

_____________________

Roommates, You and I

By Yamito-Hitori 

Part 8: Pillows gone wild**_!_**

_____________________

           "--So yeah, that was the reason for it all. I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus.... yes, yes...huh? ..oh, okay... alright, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." Gingerly, Serena set the cordless phone back into place.

           "What do we have here..?" Darien walked out from the kitchen and into the dining room, holding a steaming mug of black coffee in one hand and the Daily Inquirer in the other. "Calling the girls up to apologize?"

           "Yeah, mister." She spat back in a frolicsome way. "Because of a certain _someone _I know." It had been precisely a full day since that significantly interesting night where all the commotion took place, and it had only been today that Serena decided to call Rei and Amy for a much-deserved apology. Neither of the two roommates decided to press on the subject of the time they were in the balcony, though in its place, a much lighter and a bit more cheery atmosphere was created.

           "So," He asked. Taking a seat on one of the dining chairs, he flipped through the newspaper and began to read a random article. "What'd you tell them?"

           Skipping lightly up the few steps of the stairs to the dining area, she sat herself across from him. "You were unfair."

           "Unfair?"

           "Well," She scrunched up her nose. "I couldn't exactly tell them that it was because of, well because of what it really _was_.. so I told them that you refused to help me with dishes. Quite unfair, don't you think, so I blew up at you."

           Darien shook his head, his dark bangs swaying gently with the guide of his head. "Placing the blame on me... how _nice _of you Serena.."

           "Aren't I?" She beamed happily, though in an instant, her lips fell to a thin line. "On another note, um.. Jaymison called last night."

           Darien slowly proceeded to lift his eyes and met Serena's light blue ones. And though it wasn't staring directly at him, but at the table instead, she continued to talk. "He asked me if I wanted to go out today."

           Darien curved a brow towards her. Remaining stationary, he examined her and paused for her to pick up where she left off.

           "I.. I told him I would see him," She looked up to find a multitude amount of emotions reflecting on his face.. Agitation. Concern. Demoralization. The so-called 'cheery atmosphere' they unknowingly created seemed to slowly begin to evanesce.

           "I see." Reaching for his mug, he prudently took a sip. It was a small one since the dark liquid was still hot. Not wanting a scalded tongue, he took one more sip and set it back down then began to re-read the papers once more.

           "But it's only for closure." She concluded. "I just.. wanted you to know..."

           He turned the flimsy page and began to busy himself with another article when her words finally flashed across his mind. Closure. 

           "Closure?" He asked, dumbfounded. He looked up from his papers to glance at her, but found no one. He could hear the tapping of the thin rubber soles of her bunny slippers resonating down a set of hallways.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           She rubbed her hair for the final time, ridding it of water as much as she could then combing it. Considering how long her hair was, she was glad to find it dry easily using only but the air and a towel.

           Glancing around, she found her cell phone resting on her bed and snatched it. She was fully dressed and ready to go. All she needed to do now was sneak past Darien. She wasn't ready for questions just yet.

           With brisk movements, she furtively tiptoed down the hallway. Sneaking through the living room, she initiated a crouching walk towards the main door. 

           _Sly as a fox_, Serena told herself exultantly as she reached the doorknob. With a swift turn, the door popped open. And out she went without even a last look, the door closing almost soundlessly behind her.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           Serena sighed, exiting the elevator. _Mission accomplished._

           "Good morning, Miss Tsukino." The old man at the main counter greeted. 

           "Good morning, Herald." She beamed joyously and waved goodbye as she left the building. Finally outside, she took out her cell phone and dialed Jaymison's number. They would finally meet; and she would finally tell him the truth.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           In the far corner of the living room, on a lone armchair, Darien smirked. He had seen her appear into the living room, like an old lady with a hunched back, as she made her way out of the condo. His forehead had wrinkled into confusion at why she had been putting on silly shenanigans in front of him, though elected to stay quiet when she didn't sense his presence. Or didn't see him at all, for that matter. He held back a laugh as she exited, only to have it break loose once she had closed the door.

           A laugh. A simple laugh that only _she_ seemed to cast upon him like no one ever did.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           She sat alone on an old wooden bench in Cherry Park, watching, as nameless faces passed her by. Kids, Teens, Parents, Seniors, Couples..

           For a passing moment, she wondered how her own children would look in the future. As she admired the happy families passing by, her gaze fell upon a group of young teenagers running amuck then slowly clearing away as a familiar figure appeared amongst them. One whom she direly needed to speak to. She kept an attentive watch on him as he sat beside her, then leaning forwards to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

           She eluded the greeting smooch and held a hand on his chest, pushing him backwards softly.

           Right then, he knew something was coming. He knew, then and there, that the same person who had given it to him would soon vanquish the happiness he gained when she agreed to meet him. By the look in her eyes, he knew something was wrong.

           "I..." She began, a little lost on how to begin, and laid a comforting hand over his. "We.."

           "We what?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

           "We cant-- We cant see each other anymore." Her eyes held a hint of remorse and sympathy. She was never one to break the news to a guy. Since there were _never _any guys before.

           "Oh." He sighed heavily. His breath, slightly frayed. Although, their time spent together was as much as a fly's life span, he enjoyed every moment of it. Though now, he wished he had never enjoyed it _too _much; Seeing as now that she, the base of all that joy, was telling him that she didn't want him anymore. "I don't really need to take a guess who the new guy is, do I?"

           Bowing her head in guilt, she whispered, "I had to tell you now before you thought we were something more than friends. I'm sorry."

           "I admire you for that then." He said a bit hastily and stood up. "Tell _him _I said 'Hi'." And with that, he left. To where? He didn't know, he just knew he needed to leave before his emotions took over him.

           "I feel like a damn witch." she said to herself. "Evil and.. disgusting." Wearily, she got off the bench and ploddingly walked home.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           It was around mid-noon when Darien heard the door creak open from the living room. He half expected for Serena to walk in with a gloomy face. 

           He was close. 

           Because she walked in with that expectant gloomy face of hers .._and_ more. Tears streamed down her face as she got down the steps. She made a move to continue, to trudge down to her room, when Darien spoke up.

           "Serena!" He ran to her, concern and worry flickering in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He cursed inwardly. If anybody had done anything to her he'd...

           She gazed up at him, her eyes reddened, as he held her on the sides. "I.. f-feel so.. bad.." She said in between sniffs.

_           Feel bad? _He asked himself. _Feel bad for what?_

           "I-I told him we c-cant see ea-each other anym-more.."

           Darien realized that she had been talking about Jaymison.. and the _closure _she had mentioned earlier. Suddenly, he felt like a greedy bum. He had secretly wanted her for himself, so he didn't care the least bit for his old buddy when Serena told him that she would tell Jaymison off... Dear god, where had this jealousy and sudden possessiveness come from?

           "Oh gods, Serena. I'm sorry." He released her arms and circled them around her instead. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating. "I'm sorry.."

           "I-it's not your f-fault.." She managed to say, faintly aware that he was holding her ever so closely, "I just feel s-so mean..."

           "It's _my _fault." He told her, letting go of the short embrace, and held her at arm's length. "It was because... of me, wasn't it?" He shook his head vigorously. "'Cause of my goddamned feelings. I should've..."

           Her sniffs grew softer as she looked at him. Angry with himself, he let go of her and sat on the couch. "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have... I hate getting in between people..."

           She gasped almost inaudibly. "D-Darien.." Slowly, she made her way to where he was, and kneeled in front of him. He had a facial expression of displeasure that was directed.. towards himself. He was displeased at the thought that he had intruded between two people who could have had something together. "Darien.." She said softly, her sniffs beginning to disappear. "Look, I do feel bad.. but not because I _lost _him. I don't want to be the kind of person who would be with a guy just because she felt sorry for him. I don't want to give him 'pity love'." 

           "But," He started. "You don't even know him that well. Who's to say _nothing _could have happened between you two?"

           "I don't know him that well." She admitted. Softly smiling, she got up and bravely gave him a kiss on the forehead like he did the a couple nights before. By the gods, she didn't even know what she was doing until her lips pressed onto his skin! "But I don't want to get to know him. I want to get to know.. to get to know you."

           Feeling a hot blush creeping up on her face she decided to take her leave. The atmosphere was getting a bit thick, anyways. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'll be out by dinner."

           Darien stared, too shocked for words, as she vanished behind a wall. Had he heard her right? Surely, he must have heard her right!

           In some strange way, he felt happy and saddened at the same time. He now knew he had feelings for her, yes, but he felt as if he didn't deserve to have those feelings. And if, by chance, he found that she was starting to feel the same too, he'd definitely be angry with himself. Because simply.. he didn't deserve _her_.

* .:. * .:. * .:. *

           It had been hours since their last conversation. Darien had decided to lock himself up in his own room after that. Though, without a straight mind, he decided to busy himself with television. After just minutes of watching, he gave up and retreated into his room once more. Serena was constantly bugging his mind! Not that he hated it.. He swore that after half an hour since their talk he had started to see little smiling chibi faces of her swirling around in his head. 

           Wanting to take her out of his mind, he decided to make an early dinner. It was getting dark, anyway. He marched out of his room aiming to setup dinner, but he froze when he saw where his feet had taken him.

           The front of her door.

           He breathed and wondered, but all of his thoughts were silenced when he had the urge to open her door. He turned, and pushed in, to reveal the full interior of her room. Other than the times when he had helped her to move in her things, he had never really _seen _the inside of it at all when it was finished. Glimpses, maybe.. but never fully. He extended the space between the door and the frame to widen his view. 

           There on the bed near the window, Serena laid. Slightly in a curled position, he noted that her blanket had fallen on the floor. 

           He couldn't help but crack a small smile at the sight before him. How peaceful she looked with her sleeping form luxuriating in the blanched moonlight. He walked over, unable to resist, and found her hair scattered everywhere. Picking up the blanket, he flapped it in the air and slowly guided it as he set it back down to cover her.

           Unconsciously, he sat himself on the edge of her bed afterwards and examined her. Despite how she always set her hair in her signature bunned-pigtails, this was a complete different look he saw on her. She had taken the two buns off and her hair was freely strewn every which way. The sight reminded him so much of a beautiful angel in storybooks.. 

           She had a calm face. _Even more angelic than when she's mad. _He added. Of course, what face wouldn't look better than when they're mad? If he had a misanthropic Serena coming at him angrily compared to a relaxed version of her, he would gladly pick the less death-threatening choice. Although, she did look cute when she was mad..

           Her eyes were closed and he was almost saddened at the fact that he could not see her shimmering fair blue eyes. But he was about to get that silent favor, granted. Slowly, her eyelids slid open revealing those spellbinding eyes.

           Had he mentioned before that they were truly quite mesmerizing? He would have laughed at his own question if not for their current situation. 

           Groggily, she spoke, "Darien..?"

           "..It's me." He answered. Her eyes fluttered closed again, and briefly, he wondered if she had just been sleep talking. But her eyes opened once more and narrowed into slits, trying to adjust her pupils due to the light that one of the moon's beams clearly shone on her face.

           Suddenly, he felt odd. What in the hell was he thinking when he entered her room?!

           Oh, wait, that's right. He had been thinking of her.. But suddenly, that wasn't such a good idea anymore. He got back on two feet and made for the door. Though upon reaching the doorframe, a voice stopped him.

           "Please stay." Her bland voice requested. Like a trained dog on a leash, he obeyed. She patted on the edge of the bed he'd been sitting on earlier, and again, he followed her wishes. What a sight this would be to Andrew, who had told him: '_never yield to women, make them yield to you. Remember it's your manly pride that's at stake!_' 

           He smirked at himself inwardly. Like he said before, she was-- you guessed it --'Mesmerizing'. 

           "What brings you here?" She asked. "Come to haunt me in my dreams too?"

           "No." He broke into a grin. "Why? Have I been in it recently..?"

           Turning a rosy color on the cheeks, she playfully punched him on the arm. Though barely awakening just a few minutes ago, her punch had only felt as hard as a falling blob of Jell-O. "As a matter of fact..." She began, thought decided against the subject. "Hold up, Mister. You didn't answer me. What are, or _were_, you doing here?"

           Darien shrugged, though inside, his stomach flipped at how to answer the question. "..to check up on you, I guess."

           "You _guess_..?"

           He gave a small grin. "I can worry, can't I?"

           "That's a first." She gibed. "Really, what are you doing here? If you've come to ask me to cook food, forget it. I can't even boil water for the life of me!"

           He chuckled but then the tug on his lips died down to a neutral state. "Serena, all those years.. how do you I say this.. You haven't really been very fond of me all those years of our feuding, have you?"

           She furrowed her brows together and sat up in a cross-legged position. "What makes you say that?"

           "We always fought, back then.. I _know_ I may have been mean, and.. a smartass... and a bully..."

           "And quite tempermental." She added for him.

           Resisting the urge to smirk, he replied. "Well yes, that too, but I wouldn't say that now, seeing as that I'm not the one in here with a high temper anymore."

           "That's true... but where are you trying to get at with all this, Darien?"

           "Tell me," He looked at her. "Why are _you _tolerating _me, _now? We never had a good background in the past and.. I know you must've despised me in many ways.."

           She laughed out loud then. "Oh yes. Many, many ways, dear Darien.. Should I bring out a list of it all? This might take sometime..."

           Darien couldn't help but spare an amused smile. If the gods could hear her laugh, he was sure that they would begrudge her and toss her into the underworld with spiteful malice. Her laughter was a beautiful thing. She usually laughed frivolously, lacking seriousness, and that's what made it special. Her gleeful laughter wasn't something she forced out to please others. Like when someone told a humorless joke. Hers just came out freely ..and with much merriment. 

           "Now, _you _tell _me_, mister!" She poked a finger to his chest and repeated her actions as she continued, "Why pick on me, dammit? There were thousands of others you could have chosen to bestow your torture upon, and _instead _it was me. Was it my _hair_? Tell me. And you better be honest because if it is my hai---"

           "It was you."

           Serena gasped, feigning utter shock, then punched Darien on his right shoulder. "So, you finally admitted it!" She laughed while glaring. "It was the whole package after all!" Then with one quick swing, she grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked him across with it. 

           "Hey..." Darien jumped back defensively. Then, realizing what she'd done, he grinned and reached for the fallen pillow. "Why you..You'll get what's coming!" And with a much swifter swing, Darien literally whacked the pillow onto the thin being. And I mean, WHACKED, because as she tried to sit back up on her bed, she fell back down onto the laying position. 

           "Ugh.." She groaned. 

           "Oh gods, Serena!" He dropped the pillow and rushed to her side. "Are you okay? I didn't know you wouldn't be able to withstand it! I'm-- I'm sorry!"

           "Never played pillow fight with a guy before..." Finally regaining her senses and the strength to sit up, she rubbed the side of her forehead. "There was Melvin of course, but that didn't really count.." She looked up to face Darien. "I'm okay, don't worry. I just..." She paused, and that's when it hit her. Darien's playful hit took a turn for the worst. "Ugh, god..." A wave of aftershock dizziness had finally hit her and her eyes slightly rolled back, as her body fell back on the bed.

           "Serena..?" Darien asked stupidly. "Serena??" He pulled on her eyelids and found her gaze to be completely unaffected as he waved a hand back and forth in front of it. But when he laid two fingers on her neck's pulse point, he was relieved to find it still beating.

           "Thank god.." Immediately, he briskly turned at the pillow on the ground, and glared. Glared, at the damned thing, as if he thought it would just burst into flames and dissipate. "If she doesn't wake up soon, consider yourself de-stuffed."

           Sadly to say, the pillow never made it that night. It never even got to see the new morning…

* .:. * .:. * .:. *          

**Author's note: **Hope you guys liked this chapter**_! _**=] HAHAHA**_! _**The ending cracked me up for a few seconds**_!_** If that didn't make you _at least _smile, then... I'm glad it made at least_ 'me' _laugh. hahaha**_! _**I didn't really plan it to be there, it just popped in my head. Poor Sere**_!_** ...I'm so evil... hahaha**_!_** Okay, okay.. _Stay tuned for the next chapter**!**_

**Replies: **Thank you to all of you for the helping boosts of words! I feel as if I've gotten part of my mischievous, though not quite humorous, side of me! THANK YOU!!!

Please R+R!  =]

*-- **chapter finished**: December 29th '03 // 5:38 a 

*-- **chapter** **last updated**: December 29th '03 // 5:38 a


End file.
